Calculo do Amor
by joh chan
Summary: eles eram de mundos completamente diferentes, mas de repente se encontraram, por um estranho acordo estão juntos, mas o que estará por traz desse acordo?
1. início

Eles eram de 2 mundos completamente diferentes.

Ele, o capitão do time de futebol e o mais cobiçado pelas garotas

Ela, a garota mais inteligente da sala e completamente sem-graça

Nunca tinham se visto, mas quando Inuyasha Taisho vai parar na mesma sala de Kagome Higurashi, as coisas podem mudar, pricipalmete quando Kagome decide que Inuyasha será seu namorado, um pequeno acordo, mas oque estará pro traz desse acordo? quais as verdadeiras de intenções de Kagome?

Acompanhe 1ano da vida desses dois

...

No colegio shikon no tama os populares são, em geral, os atletas e as líderes de torcida. inuyasha taisho é tudo, lindo, rico, forte, super musculoso e o capitão do time de futebol, entre idas e vindas ele namorava a capitã das lideres de torcida, kikyo linda, patricinha e com um forte gênio, um gênio que pôs fim, agora ele estava pronto para um novo ano, que iria começar, e com grandes novidades.

-Inuyasha, acorda, vai se atrasar para a escola!

-feh...

-levanta ou vou te pegar aí, nunca vi, esse menino vai fazer 19 anos e ainda tenho que acorda-lo...

-oi, tia, cadê o irresponsável do Inuyasha? – Miroku, que é o melhor amigo de Inuyasha e companheiro de festas e de time, acabara de chegar na casa de izayoi

-dormindo como sempre, querido, pode fezer o favor de acordá-lo tenho que ir para o hospital, muitos compromissos por lá.

Miroku, de repente abre um sorriso maliciso -pode deixar, garanto que ele não vai faltar ao colégio, hihihihi

Miroku sobe as escadas devagar, silenciosamente e...

-ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DESGARAÇADO, HENTAI CRETINO, FILHO DA MÃE...

- calma Inuyasha, só estava fazendo um favor p/ sua mãe

-pois vou fazer um favor p/ o mundo e ACABAR com a SUA RAÇA

-calma, calminha- Miroku começa a recuar, por alguma razão o olhar de Inuyasha não estava de bons amigos...

**Em uma outra casa**

-tchal já vou! – kagome usa óculos, aparelho e um coque no cabelo, sem maquiagem,, nunca ligou para escoisas convencionais

-espera Kagome, poderia pagar o Souta no fim da escolinha de futebol?

-ele já tá bem grandinho, pode voltar sozinho!

-Kag...

-tó brincando, tó brincando, eu pego, só não garanto q ele chegue vivo

-ah

-brincadeira

-sei...

Kagome estava andando, destraída a caminho da escola, quando pensamentos percorreram à sua mente

-"futebol, jogo estupido, como um mero jogo pode influenciar tanto minha vida, como um jogo de popularidade pode destruir meus sonhos, porque será que as pessoas levam essa bobagem, tão a sério?"-seus pensamentos forma cortados por um voz familiar

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEE

-ah, olá Sango.- Sango era líder de torcida, mas mesmo assim, melhor amiga de Kagome

- kagome, que saudade, porque não retornou minhas ligações, a ultima vez que tive noticias suas foi no período de aulas ainda?

- sinto muito, Sango, é que...que eu estava estudando muito, muitas preucupações, foi um fim de ano um pouco complicado

- eu sei, por isso quis noticias, você, simplesmente desapareceu, fiquei preocupada, como ficou...

- não importa, aquele assunto está morto e enterrado, e pretendo deixar assim! Vamos logo, não quero me atrasar. Cadê seus pompons?

- hoje não tem treino, a primeira semana são os testes de seleção, afe...é muito chato, mas há momentos tão hilários...

- que maldade.

E assim foi o caminho das duas, quando elas entraram na sala, Kagome se sentou próximo a parede na frente de Sango, a aula iria começar e ara física, o sinal tocara a poucos instantes e o professor Korumada começou a falar

- bom dia, espero terem aproveitado as férias bastante, porque de agora em diante, vamos ter...- Ele foi interrompido por dois alunos atrasados, parados na porta—ah senhor Taisho, então resolveu nos dar a honra da sua visita

- sinto muito...

-não, aposto que nenhum de vocês dois sente, mas como é o primeiro da de aula, entrem e façam silencio, como eu estava dizendo...

Kagome se inclina um pouco na cadeira e em voz baixa fala com Sango

- Eu conheço esses dois, você sabe quem, são?

- aí kagome, o humano é Miroku Houshi, atacante, e o outro é simplesmente, inuyasha Taisho capitão do time de futebol, mas normalmente eles são da turma "B", legal virem parar aqui.

- hum

- senhorita higurashi, resolva a conversão no quadro, de Cº p/ Fº

Kagome foi pega no susto, mas observou o quadro...

- 36Cº vira 96.8Fº

- senhor taisho sua vez, faça a conversão

-ah, conversão é...

por favor, não consegue fazer uma simples conversão, me pergunto como terá chegado até aqui.

- talvez pelo meu charme?

Os alunos começaram a rir baixo do professor

- bem feito

- essa doeu

O professor não se importou disse

- é talvez, mas seu charme não funciona comigo, comigo vai ter que desenvolver outra coisa, chamada cérebro

Agora os alunos falavam do Inuyasha

- pobre inu,

- bem feito para esse convencido

Inuyasha não deixou por menos

- o senhor desenvolveu tanto e veio parar aqui?

-uh, bem na testa - disse um dos alunos

- certo, vamos continuar –-um sorriso no canto do rosto apareceu na face do professor

De repente Kagome que parecia sem dar importância a pequena briga dos dois se surpreendeu

- tá ferrado, mas pêra aí, isso me dá um idéia – ela tem de repente um sorriso no rosto.


	2. o acordo

A aula depois da discussão passou normalmente

- turma, nos veremos na próxima semana

- Kah, você já vai, é que queria conversar mais com você, mas tenho que fazer parte dos testes para as lideres agora, dá para me esperar?

- claro, tenho que pegar o Souta que ta no treino, mas ele sempre se atrasa.

As duas saem em direção ao ginásio do colégio, mas assim que elas entram tem uma surpresa horrível

- Sango já num disse p/ manter sua amiguinha bem longe daqui!

- olha...

- olha kikyo, você pode achar que manda no colégio, mas não manda e principalmente, não manda em mim.

- é mais que uma questão de mandar, vamos começar os teste para lideres e você não pode ficar

- ah...—nesse momento a treinadora entrou no ginásio

- meninas, sinto muito dizer, mas os testes foram adiados

- que? Como assim, porque?

- o diretor acha que o time de futebol é mais importante, os testes ficam para o mês que vem.

Nessa hora o time estava chegando no ginásio sendo guiado por Inuyasha

- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? hoje o ginásio é nosso

- Inu, querido porque não me disse que iam treinar hoje?

- sei lá kikyo, talvez porque terminamos?

- uma briguinha a toa, não pode ser tão importante, olha para mostrar que não estou mais com raiva de você – disse se aproximando de Inuyasha—você pode ir me ver hoje lá em casa, estarei te esperando. – se aproximando para beijá-lo, mas ele vira o rosto

- vai esperar muito, tenho outros planos e eles não incluem você

- ora seu...- estava pronta para xingar, mas ele a cortou

- vamos logo começar esse treino, não temos o dia todo

- "não pense que vai fazer o que quer, você é meu"

Mais afastados agora da kikyo e indo em direção à saída, Kagome e Sango

- ah? Não entendi, de repente ele deixou a Kikyo com tanto ódio

- aí kagome, as vezes me pergu nto em que mundo você vivi, ele era o namorado da Kikyo, por alguma razão terminaram feio, terminar para eles não é difícil, vivem fazendo isso, sim mas vamos tomar um sorvete e por as conversas em dia

- sorvete, boa idéia, vamos, vou também – falou Miroku, que acaba de se meter no meio das duas

- sai pra lá seu sem vergonha, não vou com você nem à esquina

- porque Sangozinha, gosto tanto de você

- por...

- Miroku, anda logo, para de perder tempo com mulher – Inuyasha detestava perder tempo

- o trabalho me chama, mas não me esqueci daquele sorvete, eh

- grande figura

- grande tortura, odeio ele, dá em cima de todas...

As duas conversaram, Sango foi para casa e Kagome focou esperando o treino do seu irmãozinho acabar, já que ele treinava no ginásio do colégio dela.

Souta demorou tanto que o time de Inuyasha já havia terminado o treino, eles estavam no vestiário.

- Vamos Inuyasha, demora mais que uma noiva no banho

- não enche Miroku, se está com tanta pressa, vai na frente e vê se encontra a Sango.

- ótima idéia, vou fazer isso mesmo –e sai em disparada do banheiro

- mais que idiota, EU TAVA SÔ BRINCANDO

Inuyasha sai do vestiário e percebe a presença de uma garota, sentada próximo a porta do vestiário, ela está lendo, mas não dá importância.

- você está ferrado – ela diz sem nem desviar os olhos do livro

- que? Do que está falando?

- física, você está na lista negra do Korumada

- e isso deve me importar?

- se gosta de futebol, sim, se não tiver notas boas, estará fora do time

- sempre me viro, seja em física ou o que for

- você nunca estudou com korumada, não o conhece

- sei e você está me dizendo isso por que...

Porque tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, e se aceitar não precisará se preocupar com física

- ah, quer me dar aulas, não preciso, mas diga o que quer

- namore comigo por uma semana e seus problemas com física estarão acabados

- que? Está louca, isso não tem cabimento, se você fosse bonita até poderia pensar, mas, sem duvida, você é louca

- Será? Bem pense bem, vou dar até uma colher de chá, próxima semana, terá prova, veja o resultado e depois me procure

Ele não tinha palavras para rebater aquela garota, uma coisa tão absurda que o deixou sem fala, ela simplesmente fechou o livro, olhou para o relógio e saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, foi ao encontro do seu irmão e foram para casa, deixando um **meio yokai **incrédulo.

Mais tarde no quarto de Kagome

-VOCÊ FEZ OQUE?

-calma

- Ta louca, garota? Ele vai espalhar para o colégio todo

- se ele fizer isso não vai ganhar nada, você mesma disse que todas gostam dele, mais uma ou menos uma não faz diferença, e alem do mais, sou invisível para a maioria – essas palavras tiveram mais que um gosto amargo, trouxeram lembranças dolorosas

**NO DIA SEGUINTE**

- bom dia turma, sentiram saudade? A professora de matemática, teve que resolver alguns problemas então vou dar a aula no lugar dela

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam sentando em seus lugares

- Esse cara me irrita- desse Inuyasha

- É ele também não gosta de você

- Engraçado dizer isso, uma louca me disse que eu estava na lista negra dele, e que na próxima semana ia ter teste e ela me ajudaria se namorasse com ela

- Sério? Vai ter teste?

- Não seja bobo, Miroku, o absurdo é a garota

- O que tem de absurdo? Todas não vivem te mandando recadinhos, coraçõezinhos...Kikyo morre de ciúmes delas

- morria, esqueceu terminamos e essa conversa tambem tá encerrada, vamos nos preocupar com os treinos, esse ano vou acabar com aquele lobo fedido

- mas e o teste?

- já disse que não tem teste, vamos treinar a semana toda

1 SEMANA DEPOIS

-bom dia turma, queiram se sentar, hole vamos falar de velocidade, mas antes que tal uma prvinha surpresa?

- AH?- Inuyasha olha para Kagome, que mantém seu olhar fixo no professor

- Algum problema senhor Taisho?

- Não nada -"como ela podia saber?"

Ele não entendia como ela soube, ficou durante a prova toda, pensando, não se concentrava nem na prova, até porque não estudou, passou a semana ligada nos treinos e em festas à noite com Miroku

– "ela trabalha com ele ou a mãe dela trabalha no colégio, isso explicaria tudo"

– Bem turma, o tempo acabou, entreguem as provas e não esqueçam só serão aceitas respostas com os cálculos. Vamos começar a aula.

A aula passou, todos os alunos saíram para o intervalo, ficou somente Sango e Kagome

– Káh, tenho que ir, a Kikyo pediu uma reunião antes dos testes, vão começar amanhã.

– Tudo bem Sango, depois agente se vê.

– Aí, pra que eu trouxe esse livro? Sabia que ele não ia usar mesmo – pegando o livro de física

– Sabia mesmo? Como?

– AH, que susto! Você sempre anda assim de mansinho, parece que quer me matar do coração!

– Você é nova, não vai morrer do coração tão cedo

– O que quer?

– Como sabia da prova?

– Ah, é isso? Bobagem. E aí como foi na prova? Não pode dizer que não ajudei!

– Quer saber? ME FERREI.

– Que pena boa sorte na próxima, mas não se preocupe, vai ter bastante tempo quando for expulso do time, os jogadores num tem que ter média no mínimo sete, nem – apareceu um sorriso no rosto de Kagome.

– ESCULTA AQUI, não vou ser chantageado, por uma mera nerd.

– oh, como isso ofende – fingindo de ofendida – problema seu, primeiro: não é chantagem, é troca de favores. Segundo: você aceita se quiser, se não quer, não posso fazer nada – deu um risinho e estava prestes a sair, quando sentiu um puxão em seu braço – me solta...

– Eu aceito

Dessa vez Kagome ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Ótimo agente começa amanhã – deu um sorrisinho – tchau Inuyasha.

– Qual é a dela, age como se não se importasse se eu aceitasse ou não.

...

Valeu adamonaruto, fiquei muito feliz pelo seu comentário

Bjos

E para aqueles que acompanham a fic, mas não tem conta no . podem entrar em contato comigo pelo meu email, ficaria feliz por saber a opinião.


	3. verdade dolorosa

**Adamonaruto** sinto muito pela minha total falta de jeito a detalhes, realmente não sou muito boa nisso XD, mas nesse de capitulo prometo melhorar, espero que goste!

O dia começou normal na escola Shikon (N:A/ só colooquei agora o nome do col, _detalhes, oh detalhes_), uma BMW parou no estacionamento e dela saiu um meio-youkai de cabelos branco compridos, até aí tudo normal, mas quando Inuyasha de a volta no carro para abrir a porta para passageira, todos se espantaram quando viram a figura feminina de óculos e coque no cabelo, ninguém menos que Kagome Higurashi.

Ele deu o braço a ela e entram juntos no colégio, no exato momento muitos comentários podem ser ouvidos pela sensível audição de Inuyasha.

– _o que ele está fazendo com ela?_

– _Coitado deve ter levado muitas boladas na cabeça_

– _Kagome com Inuyasha? Como?_

– _será que estão namorando?_

– _não acredito_

– Então, gostando da atenção que esta recebendo? – disse Inuyasha

– Oh, meu _namoradinho_ é tão popular

– Agora não se esqueça, isso por uma semana e você me garante no time

– Não se preocupe desde que faça o que eu disser, não tem com o que se preocupar!

Como faltava muito tempo para começar as aulas eles foram em direção ao pátio, mas uma garota olha eles se distanciarem com um olhar de surpresa.

– Não acredito que ela não me contou

– Que foi Sangozinha? É o Inuyasha deixou muitos surpresos, Né?

– Qual é vai me dizer que acha não ficou surpreso com Inuyasha e a Kagome, vindo juntos para o colégio?

– bem...normal não é, mas a Kagome, se tirasse os óculos, eles não contribuem, soltasse o cabelo. Bem ela tem seus atributos, cochas bem torneadas, cintura fina, busto avantajado, um bum...

Ele parou de falar quando percebeu o olhar de fogo da Sango

– Você repara bastante nessas coisas, Né Miroku?

– Calma Sangozinha, você também tem suas qualdidades

Ao dizer isso ele passa a mão na Sango

– Devasso.

Ela acerta uma tapa tão forte que deixa a cara de Miroku vermelha e sai pisando fundo

– O que eu fiz? – ele vai atrás dela

O pátio do colégio é grande, tem muitas arvores e bancos onde os alunos aproveitam antes da aula. Kagome e Inuyasha estavam sentados em baixo de uma arvore, quando o silencio foi quebrado por um bocejo dele.

– Não acredito que você me fez acordar cedo para ir te buscar, saiba que não gosto de acordar cedo, principalmente hoje que tem aula de matemática.

– Qual o problema, foi uma maneira perfeita de mostrar que estamos saindo, melhor que eu ter que ir ver seu treino

– E eu espero poder continuar treinando, não se esqueça você ma garantiu que eu ia ficar no time

– Como eu disse, basta fazer o que eu mandar e garanti que não ia se ter problemas com Korumada, que é seu maior problema. Estressadinho, ta os créditos ajudam na faculdade, mas...

– **Estressadinho**? Esse ano é de inter-classe, e você ainda acha que a preocupação é atoa?

– Inter-classe?

– Qual é? Em que mundo você vive? Esse ano vai ter um campeonato em julho com os times do colégio, cdada colégio vai leva seu time e competem pela taça

– Mas pêra aí, o nosso num tem 4 ou 6 times?

– Afe, 8 vão competir e o melhor vai para o campeonato

– ah, então seu interesse é esse, ir para o campeonato...

– e acabar com aquele lobo fedido, perdemos para o time "D" ano passado

– hãn? Time "D", peraí, você perdeu para o Kouga?

– aquele maldito teve sorte

– Você perdeu de 2x0

– Como você sabe? Não sabia nem quantos times têm no colégio.

– hãn...é...é que...é que meu irmãozinho gosta de futebol, então esse jogo eu vi

– E como você sabia que o do capitão do time era o Kouga?

_ Bem... A qual é Inuyasha, quando você joga quantas garotas gritam seu nome? Fica difícil não aprender o nome. E por isso não quer sair do time, quer ir à forra com Kouga – enquanto kagome falava isso um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

– Não tem na...

– Qual é Inuyasha, nunca perdeu na decisão...- ela gostava como as atenções da conversa tinham mudado de rumo

– Ele transou com a Kikyo

Ao dizer isso o sorriso de Kagome se desfez e seu olhar perdeu o brilho, seus olhos castanhos ficaram sem vida e Inuyasha achou a atitude estranha

– oh, droga não acredito que te disse isso, você vai espalhar para o colégio todo

– Não, não tô interessada no que a Kikyo faz

– Como? Você odeia a Kikyo, achei que...

O brilho no olhar de kagome que havia se apagado voltava aos poucos

– e afinal, não é vantagem para mim ter _meu namoradinho_ com titulo de corno – terminada a frase ela deu um sorrisinho e se levantou da grama – vamos, a aula já vai começar

Inuyasha não admitiria mas gostava de ver aquele sorriso da garota, um acordo absurdo, mas os momentos na companhia de kagome eram agradáveis. A aula ia começar, Kagome sentou na frente de Inuyasha, Sango não quis perguntar à amiga o desenrolar daquele acordo absurdo, mas o resultado estava na cara. Apesar, de tudo as conversas à respeito da chegada deles no colégio continuaram.

– _o que ele está fazendo com ela?_

– _Kagome com Inuyasha? Como?_

– _será que estão namorando?_

– _não acredito, será que é verdade mesmo_

Kagome olha para trás para ver Sango, e meche com os lábios para que ela entenda.

– _conversamos depois_

– _Quê?_

– Algum problema senhorita Higurashi?

– Não, nenhum professora

Inuyasha se inclinou para frente e falou no ouvido de Kagome.

– Só alguns minutos comigo e já está levando atenção de professor, cuidado assim não vai cumprir a sua parte no acordo

Ela se se encostou à cadeira e falou num tom de voz que Inuyasha escutasse

– Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso, certo lindo.

A aula passou normalmente, terminou e ia começar o intervalo e era dia de teste para as lideres torcida e novos integrantes para o futebol.

– Tenho que falar com o resto do time, agente se vê depois certo?

– OK – Inuyasha sai da sala e kagome vai até Sango – Sango eu queria...

– Foi mal Káh, mas a Kikyo pediu para que chagássemos cedo hoje

– Mas Sango...

– Depois agente se fala

Sango saiu correndo e kagome ficou irritada com isso, ela organizou as coisas e foi até o ginásio encontrar Sango.

– Sango, quero te perguntar uma coisa e seja franca. Você sabia que a traição do Kouga foi mais que uma noitada, que ele dormiu com outra e que essa outra era A KIKYO

– káh, eu...

– Não precisa dizer mais nada

Kagome abaixou os olhos para ver o chão quando uma voz desagradável a tirou de seus pensamentos

– Sango, já disse que não quero sua amiguinha aqui

– Kikyo hoje não to bem para aturar você

– Ótimo, agora saia, hoje só pode ficar as lideres e candidatas

Um grupo de meninos entrava no ginásio nesse momento

– O que ta havendo Miroku?

– Sua ex e atual tão para se matar

– QUE?

Voltando às meninas

– Então saia daqui agora, anda

– Então ta não ta mais aqui como visitante, **estou como candidata.**


	4. testes e assobios

No colégio Shikon, para ser popular o melhor caminho é participar do grupo de esportista, nesse colégio o destaque vai para as lideres e os jogadores de futebol. As lideres de torcida usam uniforme diferente das demais garotas, saia verde bem curta com duas fitas brancas no final, a blusa é um top branco com símbolo do colégio do lado esquerdo em destaque verde, o top vai um pouco acima do umbigo, é bem decotado e claro os pompons verdes e brancos. Kikyo é a chefe das lideres, invicta há 2 anos, ela é desejada por suas curvas, seus longos cabelos lisos, a base da progressiva (N/A:nada contra, até gosto da técnica :P), mas seu gênio de garota mimada e dona da verdade é a razão dela e Kagome simplesmente se detestarem.

Kagome é linda, mas sua beleza fica escondida por trás de óculos que não a favorecem e um coque que não combina com seu traços faceiam, a saia dela é mais comprida do que a das outras garotas vai até quase o joelho, assim acaba nem sendo notada pela maioria, que só quer ver as "garotas lindas de saia curta".

Kagome nunca se importou com a animação de torcida, mas por ódio à kikyo, estava disposta a participar.

– E então, estou esperando, agora to aqui para participar!

– ei você não...

– deixa ela Kagura, se quer participar, claro – vou acabar com você – faça três saltos triplos de costas e finalize com duas estrelinhas.

Kagome tirou os óculos entregou à Sango, foi até o centro do ginásio e deu as costas

– hahha, já vai desistir...

Ela não ligou para os comentários, Sango mantinha se com um sorriso no rosto. Kagome volta e começa a correr dá um mortal de frente, gira, dá os triplos e faz as estrelinhas. Quando ela termina seu cabelo desfaz o coque e cai lentamente sobre suas costas e seu rosto. Os garotos ficam fascinados pelos movimentos da garota.

– Isso é tudo?

– repita os passos de Kagura, o movimento da final – ela diz isso som um sorriso nos lábios

Sango se irrita

– Pera aí, isso...

– DEIXA SANGO, vamos ver no que dá. – diz Kagome

– Como é convencida, repita os movimentos

**Perto dos meninos.**

Todos olhavam surpresos, como aquela nerd poderia desafiar Kikyo e pior mandava bem nisso. Eles estavam encostados nas grades de proteção admirando toda a situação e comentando.

– Viu aquele mortal que ela deu, foi incrível!

– Foi mal, tava reparando em outra coisa – disse um dos colegas de Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso

– Inuyasha você sabia que a kagome fazia isso?

– Não fazia idéia. – disse ainda surpreso com o que viu os movimentos que ela fez eram perfeitos, os saltos e acrobacias eram bruscos e ao mesmo tempo suaves

**Com as meninas**

Kagura foi para frente de kagome, mas um pouco afastada

– Acha que é boa, então faça isso (N/A: vo logo dizendo que ñ só boa nesse tipo de discrição)

Ela erguia os braços, dava mortais de costas, girava, pulava e em pleno ar fazia poses e antes de cair no solo dava estrelinhas, na ultima estrelinha ela parava girava e dava mais um mortal de costas. Quando terminou estava simplesmente exausta.

– Ago...a...agora ...é você.

– "é isso vai cansar, e não vai ser tão fácil"

E os meninos continuavam narrando (N/A: agora os comentários vão ser deles)

– Ela no mínimo, vai quebrar a perna

– Mantten se não tem o que falar fique quieto – disse o Inuyasha (N/A: do msm jeito do anime)

Kagome fazia os passos e a saia levantava, deixando tudo à mostra, e os meninos ficavam admirando o corpo da moça a distancia e a cada movimento o hanyou (N/A: usar esse termo agora) ficava mais fascinado. Ouviam-se assobios por parte dos meninos.

– Eu disse que assisti o treino valia à pena

– É Miroku, dessa vez você estava completamente certo. – disse Hitten, já que normalmente as garotas fazem o teste de short e kagome não tinha nada disso naquele momento – olha aquelas coxas!

Só nessa hora o hanyou saiu de seus pensamentos e prestou verdadeiramente atenção aos comentários dos colegas e notou que alguns olhavam com muita atenção para partes de sua namorada e isso de alguma forma o incomodou.

– dá pra vocês pararem de ficar secando, dá?

– Calma Inuyasha, agente só ta admirando... – Hitten se conteve nas palavras ao reparar no olhar do hanyou –... os movimentos.

– Sei...

Quando Kagome estava terminando os movimentos, mas teve um pequeno erro e torceu o pé, ela não caiu, mas aquilo ia causar certo desconforto. Ao finalizar ela ouvi as palmas e assobios dos garotos, estava com tanta raiva da Kikyo que só agora percebeu a presença deles, se rosto saiu de ligeiramente rosado, para vermelho em segundos.

– É só isso?

Kikyo estava surpresa pela façanha da garota, mas a detestava, porém notou que Kagome não encostava o pé completamente e pela sua experiência sabia o que podia significar

– Repita o movimento e dê 2 duplos no fim

Kagome sentia o desconforto, mas seu pé aguentaria, tinha que aguentar. Ela refez todo e a cada pouso no chão sentia a dor e esta aumentava. Os meninos continuavam com as mesmas atitudes, mas de forma moderada. Ao fim ela não pode consegui se segurar e foi ao chão. O rosto dos meninos que era de fascínio mudou para preocupação, Inuyasha foi o primeiro a correr em direção da garota

– KAGOME – gritou Sango indo em direção a ela.

– Viu tão cheia de si, mas no fim não é nada – falava Kikyo perto de Kagome – você não passa de uma...

– Excelente atleta

Disse a treinadora que acabava de chegar

– QUÊ?

Inuyasha chegou para ver como kagome estava.

– Claro viu os movimentos que ela fez? Está bem?

Kikyo não sabia de quem tinha mais raiva, da treinadora, da Kagome ou do Inuyasha pela preocupação que estava demonstrando.

– meu jovem leve-a para enfermaria.

– Certo!– Inuyasha colocou a garota no colo e os garotos que se aproximavam a aplaudiam, só que ela se lembrou da coreografia e dos movimentos e voltou a ficar vermelha.

Eles saiam e a treinadora continuava conversando com as meninas

– Ela é muito boa, está aprovada para o time

– QUE, não pode fazer isso, o que ela fez foi...

– Kikyo você é cega? Ela tem ótima, e isso não se discute, você viu o que ela fez, aqueles passos eram muito difíceis. Agora chega de conversa e continue com os testes.

**ADAMONARUTO: **valeu pela review e espero ter resp suas perguntas sobre aparência. Realmente traição é uma coisa muito feia, principalmente se for c/ seu pior inimigo. kiss e cont postando!

No próximo capitulo vamos descobrir um pouca mais sobre as relações deles do passado


	5. aquele beijo

Inuyasha estava carregando Kagome no colo a caminho da enfermaria

– Tudo bem pode me soltar

– Qual é você ta machucada

– Eu to bem, pode me soltar – ele ignorou completamente seu pedido – me solta

– Qual é, eu sou seu namorado, melhor pra você

– não tem ninguém olhando

– mas você está machucada e é isso que os namorados fazem

– não, isso é coisa de casal.

– é só o primeiro dia e você já quer mudar o acordo, aí fica mais caro

Kagome começa a se debater nos braços de Inuyasha

– Qual é a sua, para com isso garota

– Só se você me soltar

– Já disse que você ta machucada

– Foi só uma torção

– Você é enfermeira por acaso? Acho que não

Ela se calou. Inuyasha não admitia, mas estava gostando da situação. Eles chegaram na enfermaria, e a enfermeira ocupada, apenas disse:

– oh, que cavalheiro, coloque-a na maca, dou já uma olhada

– pronto chegamos, agora pode sair

– depois do diagnostico da enfermeira

Kagome viu que não adiantava argumentar

– "Grande idéia esse acordo, eu que to levando a pior"

– Como foi que fez aqueles passos?

– hã? Ah, fiz balé por dois anos e outras coisinhas

– balé não ensina aquelas coisas

– é aí que entra as "outras coisinhas"

– entretanto, foi incrível

– se tivesse sido eu não estaria aqui

– mas foi, por acaso não ouviu os assobios do time INTEIRO

Kagome na mesma hora lembrou-se do desempenho e voltou a ficar vermelha

– ah, nem me lembre, só fui me dar contadepois que minha saia tinha ido para tudo que é lado.

Inuyasha adquiriu tom serio

– é, mas continuou fazendo a alegria da macharada

– a besteira já tava feita mesmo – falou com desdém – e pêra aí, o que vocês estava fazendo lá não tinha treino era só os testes.

– passa tempo masculino, ver as candidatas. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver a _minha_ namorada lá.

– cuidado, qualquer um pensaria que está com ciúme.

– feh, você quer que acreditem.

– Nossa que bom ator você é...

– por que foi fazer o teste afinal?

– a kikyo me irritou muito dessa vez, quis calar a boca dela, só que acabei entrando no jogo dela.

– e você é boa nisso

– eu ensinei para Sango, ela queria fazer parte do time, mas não levava muito jeito

– ah, então fez um acordo em troca da amizade dela!

– Cuidado, se estiver certo, no que vai dar esse namoro eh? Mas não, fiz isso porque Sango era uma boa pessoa e não quero obrigar ninguém a ficar do meu lado!

– ah é, e esse acordo?

– não estou te obrigando, é apenas uma troca, seu status de capitão por permanecer capitão.

– se for ass...

O hanyou ia rebater , mas se calou quando a enfermeira entrou, começou a tocar o tornozelo de kagome, sem nem olhá-la

– vamos ver, bem não é nada grave, gelo e repouso e estará boa logo... kagome?

Ela só acenou com a mão

– Nossa que diferença, fica bem assim, querida. Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, certo!

A enfermeira sai deixando kagome e Inuyasha sós. Quando ela passa a mão no rosto percebe que está sem os óculos.

– oh, meus óculos...

– fica bem sem eles e de cabelo solto.

Inuyasha se senta na maca ao lado de Kagome, e a olha bem nos olhos, ele se sentia a vontade com ela.

– Realmente fica muito bem sem eles

Ele passa a mão no rosto de Kagome para tirar uma mecha da frente se aproxima, mas Sango chega invadindo a sala, na mesma hora ele se levanta.

– KÁH, como você tá

–... bem melhor

– Ah, Inuyasha, o diretor já vai começar o pronunciamento dos jogos e o Miroku pediu para te chamar

– certo já vou, depois agente se vê

Dá um beijo de leve na bochecha da Kagome e sai

– uhm

– nem vem, você sabe o que ta rolando

– ta sei...

– já acabaram os teste?

– sim, a Kikyo e a kagura ficaram para ver as classificadas, esse ano muitas meninas da torcida saíram. Ah falando nisso tenho uma novidade

– você me conta a caminho da lanchonete, quero tomar um Milk shake

– mas você já pode, sair?

– mesmo se não pudesse eu não ia ficar o dia todo aqui! Vem me ajuda

Sango a ajuda a se levantar e devolve os óculos, mas estão sujos

– isso é jeito de cuidar das coisas dos outros? Agora tenho até medo de te emprestar meu MP4

– besteira, você não usa nem 0,5 graus, não são tão necessários para você

– isso é desculpa para continuar te emprestado meu MP4?

– colou?

Elas vão caminhando até a lanchonete.

**NO GINÁSIO**

O diretor ia fazer o pronunciamento da abertura dos jogos. Até que um youkai gritou

– e aí, não vai começar logo?

– calma Kouga, ainda falta algumas pessoas e o capitão do time "A" ainda não chegou. Vamos esperar mais alguns minutos e começamos

Kouga o youkai do fundo estava aborrecido pela demora

– calma Kouga, o Inuyasha está na enfermaria – falou Ginka (N/A: esses dois que vão aparecer, para quem não se lembra são os companheiros do Kouga, só não sei se é assim que se escreve)

– Não me diga que ele quebrou a perna – Kouga ficou animado pela simples hipótese

– não... – Hagako fazia sinal para ele se calar

– CONTA LOGO

– não, foi... a Kagome

– o que aconteceu com a Káh?

– ela estava fazendo teste para as líderes e se machucou e o Inuyasha a levou, foi só isso

– Ah, mas por que ele a levou, eles nem deve se conhecer, o que mais vocês estão me escondendo

– eles chegaram juntos hoje e estão dizendo que eles estão saindo

– pare de mentir, a Káh é minha só minha e ela sabe disso – Kouga disse segurando Ginka pela gola da camisa

– é o que estão dizendo

Kouga o soltou, mas sua raiva não diminuiu, principalmente quando viu Inuyasha

O diretor esperou mais alguns momentos e começou a falar

– como vocês estão cansados de saber, a cada 2 anos nos temos o CIT, Campeonato Inter-escola de Tóquio. O melhor time irá para o campeonato, então os capitães venham sortear a ordem de jogo.

Inuyasha(A), Kouga(B), Naraku(C), Kohaku(D), Hitten(E), Bankotsu(F), Takishi(G) e Komodo(H) foram ao palco sortear quem iam enfrentar

– ordem das disputas, time AXE no fim do mês, BXG em março, CXD em abril, FXH em maio, os vencedores das disputas se enfrentaram no começo de junho e no final de junho será a decisão, lembrando que todos devem estar com suas presenças, notas e comportamentos impecáveis

Os garotos se dispersaram

**NA LANCHONETE**

Os Milk shakes tinham acabado de chegar

– e aí qual a novidade?

– você foi aceita na equipe, e o melhor a Kikyo não pode falar nada

– Ah, era isso? Não estou interessada

– quê, mas, você passou

– você sabe por que fiz aquilo e não quero ter que aturar a Kikyo todo santo dia

– seria ótimo para você e teria o que quer do Kouga

– não quero mais saber dele

– então para que o namoro fingido com o Inu?

– não sei, foi uma idéia insana que surgiu, talvez eu quisesse sair do anonimato – Kagome falava com um tom de melancolia

– por quem? Pelo Kouga? – Sango que começara a conversa animada atingiu um tom mais serio na voz

– PARE DE DIZER ISSO!

– Káh, sei que você ainda gosta dele, então se mostre logo – Sango voltou a falar com um tom mais amigável – não só para o ele, mas para todos, acham que você está namorando o Inuyasha, o cara mais popular do colégio, seja líder, seja vista, mate a Kikyo de raiva e dê o troco neles

As palavras de Sango eram reconfortantes, mas a dor que kagome sentia...

Com uma voz fraca e lágrimas que ameaçavam cair ela começou...

– foi num jogo que o vi pela primeira vez. Fui com Souta, você o convidou para ver, mas eu tive que o acompanhar, eu estava com uma blusa roxa decotada, detalhes nas mangas, saia preta, cabelos soltos e um batom rosa, lembro de cada detalhe. Era inicio de temporada e ele só marcou um gol, mas como comemorava, ele estava lindo e com aquele sorriso... Ao fim do jogo ele me chamou para conversar, conversamos por horas, tanto que você teve que trazer o Souta, ele veio me deixar em casa, trocamos nosso primeiro beijo ali, no carro dele. Minha mãe me deu a maior bronca, mas nessa noite só o que importou foi _aquele beijo_, o tempo parou naquele momento, não existia mais nada. É estranho pensar que o futebol que nos uniu, foi o que nos separou, 6 meses depois

Kagome não pode conter mais as lágrimas, e elas começavam a cair

– Káh eu...

– esquece – disse limpando o rosto – eu aceito, agora vamos voltar para a aula, prefiro pensar em Baskára (N/A: p/ quem ñ for da 8 serie, é uma regra matmatk), pelo menos tem uma regra simples e lógica

A aula passou, mas kagome mantinha a mente longe, Inuyasha estava a seu lado percebeu o distanciamento da garota. Quando terminou, kagome saiu toda torta devido q torção, Inuyasha a alcançou.

– e aí como vai o tornozelo?

– bem só u pouco dolorido

– vou jogar no fim do mês, melhor sua parte

– não se preocupe, eu cuido do Korumada

– vai contratar uma gangue? Por que isso eu podia fazer

Kagome riu, era bom rir de novo

– não, caro demais, tenho meios mais simples, basta você fazer o que eu mandar

Ela estava se afastando dele para ir por outro caminho

– a onde vai? Eu te levo para casa

– serio legal

Ela passa a segui-lo, mas como o andar da garota demorava demais, ele a segura no colo novamente

– de novo não, vai me solta

– agora tem gente olhando

– não to nem aí, me solta. Já disse o que vão pensar se você fizer isso

– e eu já disse que quebra de contrato é grave

Vendo que não tinha mais jeito ela deixou-se levar, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu o youkai olhando de longe o casal

– o que você ta fazendo com ele _minha_ linda

Inuyasha chegou à casa de Kagome e desceu do carro para ajudá-la a sair

– se você inventar de me colocar no colo de novo eu te mato

– oh, ultrajante – fingindo de ofendido – depois vocês mulheres reclamam que não existe mais cavalheiro! Vai entender

– já chega a impressão que você deixou no povo do colégio, na minha rua também não, Né?

– a maior impressão que ficou foi o seu teste, vai ficar marcado na história – A garota adquiriu o mesmo tom vermelho, como ele gostava de deixá-la assim – agora, serio, você ficou bem sem óculos com os cabelos soltos

– desse jeito não ofendo sua imagem?

– tanto faz, vou ter que te aturar de um jeito ou de outro

– vou pensar no seu caso.

Ela desce do carro e vai até a calçada quando Inuyasha grita

– te pego às 07h00min esteja pronta ou vou sem você

– achei que detestasse acordar cedo

– e detesto, mas amanha tem aula da professora de espanhol e _yo gusto mucho_

Ele diz e sai na sua BMW

– homem é tudo igual mesmo, acorda até mais cedo por mulher

Agradeço as reviws DAMONARUTO

Ta aí mais um cap, vou ser rápida pq ta meio atrasada

bjossss


	6. o reencontro

[QUARTA]

A aula tinha terminado, Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado de kagome, Miroku e Sango logo atrás deles.

– Kagome eu vou junto com o Miroku ver como vão ficar os treinos depois a gente se vê

Ele diz isso dando um beijo na bochecha dela e saem

– até logo Sangozinha

– nem vem – Sango diz quando ele tanta se aproximar para beijá-la

Uhm, o namoro ta ficando serio eh? – fala sango com tom de malicia

– não seja boba

As duas estão prestes a se levantar quando houjo, um garoto da turma B(N/A: para não restar duvida, Inu e miroku era da truma B, esse ano é q eles foram p/ a sala das meninas q é a A, apesar d eu n ter dito isso! XD) entra na sala e vai em direção a elas.

– oi Higurashi, Takashima – fala se referindo a Sango

– oi Houjo, quanto tempo

– é o professor Korumada tá te

– hoje a gente não tem aula dele

Kagome olha Houjo franzindo cenho concorda

– certo, me leve até ele. Sango depois a gente se fala.

– pêra, você ainda tem que dar suas medidas para o unifor

– você pode cuidar disso

Kagome e Houjo vão andando pelos corredores, chagam até o corredor B, andam mais um pouco

– chega Houjo! A onde você quer me levar afinal e quem quer me ver?

– eu já dis

– não me venha com essa, ele jama...

– sabia que você não acreditaria nessa história. - Disse Kouga saindo de dentro de uma sala – pode ir houjo

– o que você quer?

– nossa! Ta diferente, saia curta, blusa mais justa, sem óculos, os cabelos, você só se vestia assim para ir aos jogos

– e você não usava os outros para me atrair até aqui

Ela se vira para sair, mas ele segura o braço dela

– é, mas você animadoras de torcida, inuyasha taisho

– ah, então a questão é essa. Não te devo mais explicações, e nem sei se um dia te devi, agora me solta!

– ESCUTA AQUI, você é minha sempre foi e não vou permitir que nenhum outro tome você de mim, entendeu?

– ah, você esqueceu, foi você que não ligou para isso, eu não signifiquei nada para você, inclusive você até dormiu com a Kikyo!

– Káh, deixa eu explicar

– CALA A BOCA e me solta, ME LARGA

– SOLTA ELA LOBO FEDIDO

– cara de cachorro, ta preparado para perder? Porque vou acabar com você

Kouga solta Kagome, que corre para Inuyasha, ela vai para trás dele.

– você fala demais, vamos ver se eu vou perder – kouga sai – você está bem?

– valeu se você nã...

– é bem típico dele, agora que acham que você é minha namorada ele ta dando em cima de você, não caia na lábia dele, não vale nada.

– _de fato_, ma tira daqui

– você ta bem mesmo? Ele te machucou

Inuyasha estava preocupado, o olhar da garota estava distante.

– não ele não fez nada

Inuyash deixou Kagome com Sango, ela ia escutar o pronunciamento de Kikyo, (N/A: como se fosse importante)

– vocês novatas, devem entender uma coisa bem simples, se eu mandar você pular, você pula, se eu mandar você voar...se jogue do alto de uma torre, mas voe – ela disse isso olhando para Kagome – resumindo, o que eu falo é lei. Estão dispensadas

Kikyo passou o discurso olhando feio para Kagome, mas esta não deu importância

– Kagome, tudo bem?

– eu encontrei o Kouga

– Q...quando – então Sango se lembrou de Houjo – porque foi até lá, aposto que você sabia que era ele.

– é verdade, mas precisava ter certeza

– de que?

– que eu ainda o amo, eu precisava vê-lo para ter certeza disso

– Káh, esse cara foi um canalha

– eu sei disso, mas quando a gente gosta de alguém não importa o que pensem ou digam dele, ou até o que ele faça, a gente ainda sente o coração doer.

– vai voltar para ele?

– isso não. Sempre sou tão racional, mas quando meu coração se apaixona...como pudi gostar de um cara desses?

Inuyasha e Miroku estão chegando próximo das garotas, Kagome limpa as lágrimas.

– Sangozinha vamos sair nessa sexta

– só com você tenho é juizo

– oh, eu deveria ficar ofendido, mas você está certa. Então Inuyasha e Kagome venham também

– quê?

– é uma boa idéia Miroku, vamos esquecer todos os problemas nessa sexta – Sango disse isso olhando para Kagome

– por mim, ta ótimo – concordou Inuyasha

– certo, vamos – disse por fim Kagome

– mudando de assunto, káh, você estava maravilhosa – disse Miroku

Kagome ficou vermelha, mas perguntou:

– você fala dos saltos ou do que eu acabei mostrando?

– bem...

– cuidado com o que vai dizer Miroku – ameaçou Inuyasha

– dos dois, e calma Inuyasha, você sabe que comigo "mulher de amigo meu...é só pra admirar"

– você não quer dizer "...é homem" – disse Inuyasha

– é meio difícil imaginar um homem – disse apontando para as meninas

O tempo passou e eles ficaram conversando, até que Miroku passou a mão ande não devia e Sango começou a correr atrás dele, ficando só Inuyasha e Kagome

– posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele só ergueu a sobrancelha – você ainda gosta da Kikyo?

Inuayasha adquiriu tom serio.

– como posso gostar de algum que fez o que fez comigo?

– então você nunca a amou, porque mesmo assim...não dá para esquecer alguém em tão pouco tempo.

– desde quando amar é perdoar toda e qualquer traição do parceiro?

– parece até eu falando, é um pensamento bem racional, mas para o coração não serve

– para isso que servem as mulheres, as festas e a bebida

Ao dizer isso Inuyasha se levanta do gramado e sai de perto de Kagome

– mas no fim de tudo, você ainda pensa nela. "o coração tem razoes que a própria razão desconhece "quem me dera poder conhecer essas razões.

**00ooooo000ooooooo00**

**ADAMONARUTO: **que bom q vc está gostando dos caps. Esse foi meio curtinho, mas prometo mais da próxima vez! Bjusssss

legal 2 leitoras novas

**LORY HIGURASHI:**q está gostando. Cont acompanhando

**HELIDIANA: **legal estar gostando, ô vo logoa visando q só nova nesse negocio d escrevr fic´s

Pessoal foi mal pelo cap curtinho , tinha escrevido até mais história, mas digitar...

Mas prometo q no próximo vai ter mais


	7. descobertas

**(quinta)**

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam entrando no colégio desde que o falso namoro começara, ele ia buscá-la todos os dias, então andavam na maior parte do tempo juntos.

– você tem que estudar física para segunda

– vai ter prova?

– não oficialmente, mas talvez uma pequena oportunidade de vingança do professor, e isso podem salvar sua pele. Podemos estudar na sua casa?

– quê? Na minha? Porque não na sua?

– meu avô chega hoje e quando ele e mau irmão se juntam...

– tá depois do treino vamos pra minha casa, minha mãe tem plantão hoje

– e qual a importância de ter plantão ou não? É só estudar viu?

– hihihi, que desconfiada, eu não sou o miroku

– e eu que sei? não tente nenhuma gracinha!

As aulas passaram normalmente, o treino passou tranquilo, exceto pelo fato de Inuyasha e Miroku terem ficado chamando a atenção dos companheiros por causa de duas garotas que assistiam nas arquibancadas. Quando terminou Kagome foi com Inuyasha para casa dele. Chegando lá Inuyasha abriu a porta cautelosamente

– vem, acho que minha mãe já deve ter ido para o hospital

– e tem algum mal...

– errado, ainda estou aqui! Já não disse que não quero que traga garotas enquanto eu não estiver em casa? Sinto muito quer...Kagome?

– Dra Taisho? Como nem me toquei pelos sobrenomes?

– ah quanto tempo querida?

– parai, vocês já se conheciam?

– Kagome era frequentedora assídua do hospital, ora com o braço quebrado, a testa cortada, uma torção...

– pera aí, eu achei que isso fosse confidencial

– desculpe querida, mas o que faz por qui?

– viemos estudar física.

– sei...certo não vou mais atrapalhar.

– um momento! Não entendo, você fazia o maior escândalo quando eu trazia a kikyo aqui e com ela tá maior paz?

– não tente comparar Kikyo a Kagome

Quando a Izazoy sai Inuyasha pergunta

– que historia foi essa? Como vocês se conheceram?

– tá revelar um pouco da minha vida! Quando eu era pequena, eu não era tão tranqüila. Quando eu tinha 7 anos subi numa arvore de cerejeira, adoro cerejeiras, mas acabei caindo e fui para o hospital, mas não queria que medico nenhum chegasse perto. Até que sua mãe apareceu e ela me pareceu confiável, então a deixei cuidar de mim. Certo agora chega, e vamos começar logo.

Os dois passaram a tarde estudando, já era noite quando terminaram e o hanyou não agüentou mais.

– chega, se eu aprendi alguma coisa, bem se não, não entra mais nada na minha cabeça. Que tal uma pizza? Ou prefere salada?

– pizza tá ótimo, mas só se acompanhar uma coca

A pizza chegou e os dois comeram

– e aí, topa uma sobremesa?

–sobremesa? Não está cheio? Mas que tipo de sobremesa?

– sorvete de creme

– é acho que vou aceitar

– serio, não tem medo de engordar?

– eu não engordo de ruim, agora cadê o sorvete?

– eu vou pegar

Inuyasha foi até a cozinha buscar, Kagome ficou na sala, ela se deita no sofá e adormece. Quando Inuyasha chega ela esta dormindo traquila, ele pega um cobertor e se aproxima dela para cobri-la.

– "parece tão tranquila" – mas a garota acorda

– o que você pensa que está fazendo?

– calma, só estava te cobrindo.

– sei, que horas são?

– 20:30

– que eu já devia estar em casa

– eu te levo

– não precisa, sei me cuidar

– deixa de falar besteira já tá tarde! Vamos

Sem ter o que falar Kagome aceitou a carona.

**NA CASA DE KAGOME**

– eu tenho algumas anotações que podem te ajudar, eu posso ir buscar, você espera?

– tenho alternativa?

– tá pode entrar

– serio e o seu irmão e avô?

– vou ter que correr o risco – ela o convida para entrar e estão todos na sala – pessoal esse é o...

Souta interrompe a irmã

– Inuyasha Taisho, capitão do time A de futebol do colégio. No primeiro ano foi classificado para a copa, mas por falta de notas foi trocado por Kouga Wolf, que foi para copa o seu lugar, mas levou o 2º lugar, ano passado perdeu a final para Kouga e esse ano vai tentar a ir para a copa e seu jogo já está marcado.

– impressionante – disse Inuyasha

– é dessa nem eu sabia, fiquei de queixo caído. Bem você espera eu pegar as anotações

Kagome vai buscar as anotações enquanto Souta faz companhia para Inuyasha, o que definitivamente não era uma boa.

Quando ela volta, eles estão conversando, mas quando ela aparece...

– e até hoje...bem eu já vou dormir, tchal Inuyasha, Foi bom conhecê-lo

– tchal

Kagome leva Inuyasha até a porta

– estude bem. É, do que você estavam falando?

– nada de mais, bobagens sem importância. Certo até amanhã...POLLY

Kagome não podia acreditar, ficou sem fala, quando voltou a si

– SOUUUUUUUUUUUTA

**(sexta)**

Inuyasha foi buscar Kagome em casa, mas ela estava com cara de poucos amigos.

– bom dia POLLY? – falou encostado no carro

Ela simplesmente deu a volta e entrou, ele também entrou em seguida

– pára de mi chamar assim.

– por quê? É tão bonitinho

– escuta, aos 9 anos eu fiz uma apresentação de balé eu ia usar um colãn lilás com uma saia branca, tudo bem simples – ela falava enquanto ele dirigia – mas a garota que ia fazer o papel da princesa quebrou a perna e me colocaram no lugar. A infeliz da professora me botou num vestido Pink, com a saia mais Pink inda, uma perca loira e um laço enorme na minha cabeça. Uma tia minha viu e tirou não sei dá onde que eu parecia a Polly e até hoje me chama assim.

– eu sei, seu irmão me contou tudo – eles chegam na escola – mas você fica uma graça irritadinha – diz apertando uma bochecha da garota

– eu te mato se continuar

– não tenho medo de você

– serio? Tá...ah me responde uma coisa, você ainda tem o TED?

O hanyou perdeu a fala por alguns segundos

– como você sabe sobre...

– por que acha que confiei na sua mãe? Ela me contava cada coisa. Até mais YATSHA. "quem diz que a vingança não faz bem é porque nunca experimentou"

Kagome desce do carro e Inuyasha vaí atrás dela.

**00oo00**

Pronto mais um cap, espero q tnham gostado

**ADAMONARUTO:** q bom q continua gostando da historia, nesse cap eu fiz mais ou menos 5 pag do Word espero q esteja bom


	8. a salvação

Foi mal, tenho andado meio ocupada esse mês

Prometo postar mais rápido os próximo cap.

**00o00o00o**

(sexta)

Já era tarde, Inuyasha combinou de buscar Kagome e Sango na casa de Kagome, Miroku o encontraria na sua casa. Eles iam a uma boate, era um lugar agradável, muitas luzes piscantes e musica muito alta.

Eles estavam numa mesa, e Sango e Miroku estavam discutindo, para variar.

– como eu posso confiar em você se qualquer mulher que passe na sua frente, você vai logo dando em cima?

–S ando meu amor, eu amo só você. Posso ter esse jeito, mas ñ consigo me controlar, é uma maldição.

–você é a maldição

– a maldição é te amar!

–jura?

Kagome não aguenteva mais a situação até que tocou uma musica da Rihanna

–vamos dançar? - Disse o hanyou

–não danço muito bem

–é para que você fez balé ou prefere continuar segurando vela?

– tá vamos

Ele a acompanhou e foram até o meio da pista, e começaram a dançar, Kagome estava agarrada a Inuyasha, a musica já havia começado

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

O hanyou a seguro pela mão, a jogou segurando sua mão e a puxo de volta , quando ela parou estava agarrado pelo hanyou e de costas para ele. Como ele gostava da proximidade da garota, seus rostos estavam colados, ao vê-la tão próximo de sua boca enlaçada em seus braços, ele soltou as mãos e a virou para encara – lá, ela estava tão próxima, ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou, a garota se surpreendeu com a atitude, mas retribuiu, seus lábios juntos selados em perfeita harmonia.

**DE VOLTA A MESA**

– aí Sangosinha, você não sabe o qanto eu te amo

– ah...NÃO

– quê? Claro q eu te amo!

–não to falando nisso, olha quem tá lá em cima – ela disse apontando para um certo youkai lobo q assistia ao beijo.

– se o Kouga provocar, aqui vai ter uma confusão

–é o Inuyasha quem tá provocando e ele nem sabe disso

Kouga desce as escadas sendo acompanhado por Ginta e Hagaku

–ei Kouga o que você vai fazer?

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam se beijando, quando do nada ele é jogado para longe da garota

– O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

–ME SOLTA KOUGA, NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA A VER COM VOCÊ

Ela fala com ele segurando seu braço.

– Solta ela agora seu lobo fedido – Inuyasha parte para cima do adversário, os dois caem no chão, Miroku, Ginta e Hagaku tentam separar os dois. Ginta e Hagaku levam Kouga até a saida

–vamos é melhor agente ir também – disse Sango amparando Kagome

Na saída da boate, estavam só Kagome e Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango tinham ido buscar o carro. Kagome segurava o braço que Kouga apertou

– você está bem? Sinto muito esse canalha...só proque você está saindo comigo ele fica aí dando em cima de vo...

–PARA de se desculpar a culpa, não é sua – a garota diz e vai até a grade da ponte que ao lado da boate, Inuyasha vai atrás dela surpreso pela atitude da garota. Kagome esta admirando o horizonte, encostada na grade.

–como? Do que você está falando?

– Kouga não age desse forma por sua causa. Ano passado no inicio da temporada dos jogos euo conheci. Sango convidou Souta para ver um jogo e eu o acompanhei, foi lá que nos conhecemos, começamos a sair e eu...acabei me apaixonando por ele, mas ele com o passar do tempo ele mudou, queria me controlar, até que no jogo da fina...bem, ele tava feliz por ter derrotado um rival, não sabia que era você. Na comemoração ele...ele...bem brigamos eu sai dali, mas me arrependi, voltei, mas ele estava beijando outra, não sabia quem era ou o que eles fizeram depois, fui descobrir através de você

–"então foi por isso o acordo, ela fez por ele"

Nenhum dos dois ousou dizer nada, Miroku e Sango já haviam chegado. Inuyasha deixou primeiro Miroku e Sango, já que ela ia dormir na casa dele. Quando ele chegou na casa dela, nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada desde a revelação da garota. Ele parou o carro, Kagome coloca a mão na trava para sair.

–hahhaha – Inuyasha começa a rir do nada

–qual é agraça?

– o Kouga ficou com a minha e eu fiquei, sem saber com a dele. O legal é que ele está com mais raiva que eu e isso é muito bom

–não tá nem aí por eu ter te usado

– no fim está sendo vantajoso, você vai me manter no time, a Kikyo largou do meu pé e o melhor, o Kouga tá se roendo de ciúme, pene eu não ter pensado nisso tudo

–você não existe sabia?

–bom saber. Boa noite querida e até segunda. – kagome sai do carro dá adeus ao hanyou e entra em casa, o sorrio de Inuyasha então desaparece – "eu me pergunto como eu idiota como o Kouga pode ter tido uma garota como a Kagome, ela é incrível, uma mulher maravilhosa. Talvez ele quisesse que ela fosse como a fresca da Kikyo, mas a bleza dela é esse jeito. Estranho, mas tive a impressão que ela me escondeu algo mais sobre essa briga. Ah...mais um segredo de Kagome Higurashi para desvendar"

[segunda]

Kagome estava na sala conversando com Sango e Miroku quando Inuyasha entra, ignora completamente os amigos e fala

– você sabia que é errado deixar os outros te esperando?

–hãn? Do que está falando?

– fui a sua casa te buscar e se não fosse meu fã, seu irmãzinho eu ainda estaria lá!

–desculpe, mas não achei que...deixa pra lá. E mesmo assim tinha que pensar um pouco

–e você não consegue pensar quando está comigo? – disse o hanyou com um sorriso nos lábios

– haha...estudou?

–talvez alguma coisa

– espero que baste esse ´alguma coisa`, ah você vai pedir desculpa para o Kurumada

–quê? nunca

– você concordou em fazer o que eu dissesse. Vou dizer o que você tem que falar

O professor chegou, Inuyasha estava do lado de Kagome, Sango e Miroku logo atrás vendo as discussões dos amigos. Kagome diziam passo a passo o que Inuyasha deveria fazer. O professor chamou atenção da turma

–bem, devo dizer que as notas foram muito baixas e quero parabenizar a senhorita Higurashi, maior nota da sala. Agora vamos ver se estudaram mesmo, peguem suas provas e quem eu apontar quero a resposta. Sr Taisho a primeira é sua

Inuyasha olhou, analisou

– item C, 16

–certo – falou surpreso

Kurumada chamou outros, algins acertavam outros não, apesar de Inuyasha ter acertado ele voltava a perguntar de vez em quando. Ele apontou para Sango

– questão 15

– D, 27

– errado, devia ter estudado

Sango se aproximou de Kagome e falou em seu ouvido

–valeu, nem prá me avisar – Inuyasha que estava do lado da garota estranhou o fato

–mas eu disse

– você só disse uma vez, não sabe como eu sou? Tenho que ser lembrada

–você é cheia de desculpa isso sim!

Korumada terminou a correção

–façam o exercício da pagina 27 e depois quero ver.

Kagome ajudou Inuyasha terminar

– agora fala tudo que eu disse

– eu realmente te odeio por isso

–a turma te odiara mais se não fizer

Inuyasha não entendeu o que Kagome disse

–muito bom Sr Taisho, espero mais melhoras suas.

–sim, ah é professor, quero pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento semana passada, tenho passado por alguns o problemas. Terminei um namoro de muitos anos e naquele dia as coisas não estavam nada bem.

Kurumada passa a língua no canto esquerdo da boca

– "coseguiu" – pensou Kagome que analisava a situação

–isso não é desculpa, deve prestar atenção no que fala, quando estiver na minha aula quero que esteja totalmente aqui, aula minha é para ser levada a serio, não traga problemas de casa, entendeu?

–sim, professor "vagabundo miserável", eu realmente sinto muito "tem sorte por eu não ter uma cadeira nas mãos"

A aula passa, o exercício é corrigido e o professor se senta esperando os minutos finais. E Inuyasha indignado, por ele não ter dado ajuda nenhuma.

–"fui humilhado, por ele eu não vou jogar e talvez nem...Kagome? será que foi armação? Acho que ela ainda gosta do Kouga, oh como pude ser tão cego, ela armou com ele. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota..."

Kurumada se levantou

–bem, como as notas foram baixíssimas, eu vou passar um trabalho para próxima semana, a nota vai ser somada co a da prova e dividida por dois, ah aqueles que acertaram as perguntas vão ter pontos extras, como aqueles que fizeram esse exercicio.

– valeu Káh

–não tem de que. Eu sou demais

–co...como você sabia?

– sou uma bruxa, querido

– "talvez seja mesmo, não tem como ela saber disso tudo" – Inuyasha estava abismado com a situação.

–relaxa meu amigo, fique feliz por não termos nos ferrado

Korumada fez um ultimo pronunciamento antes do sinal tocar

– Ah senhorita Higurashi quero vê-la depois da aula na minha sala – Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmando

– ótimo, você salvou a sala, mas será que se salva? – disse Miroku

– problemas, káh?

– não acho, não nada grave

–tá e como você sabe? – o sinal tocou, Inuyasha e Miroku se levantaram

– eu sei

– é acho que você é mesmo uma bruxa

–hahhaha

–a káh, você tem que pegar o uniforme da torcida

– isso pode esperar, vou ver o Kurumada

Inuyasha se incomodou com o comentário

– há, ele também pode esperar

–Káh, nunca o faria esperar

–eu já vou tchal pra quem fica!


	9. pra que mudar

**Na sala do Kurumada **

Kagome bate na porta e o professor responde  
– pode entrar - a garota entra e não diz uma palavra sequer - bom vou direto ao assunto. Kagome, você é uma garota muito esperta e inteligente e me disse uma vez que queria seguir carreira no campo da fisica, já decidiu alguma coisa ou mudou de ideia...  
– sim já, tenho interesse em engenharia eletronica

– bom, mas tenho uma proposta. esse é meu ultim ano como professor de Shikon, fui convidado a participar de um progeto de pesquisa nos Estados Unidos  
– é maravilhoso e é uma pena, sair do colegio, você é um bom professor  
– e você é uma de minhas melhores alunas, por isso quero lher convidar a ir comigo, no fim do ano. você seria minha assistente, pelo seu historico não acredito ser problema e nem deve ter dificuldade em entrar numa faculdade lá e claro receberia um bom salário  
– nossa é uma oportunidade incrivel, mas eu...  
– não se apresse em responder, fiz o convite e vou esperar sua resposta, deixe a ideia amadurecer, no final do ano me dê a resposta, vou aguardar sua decisão seja ela qual for.  
– oh obrigada, nem sei o que dizer

A garota sai da sala pulando de alegria, com um sorriso no rosto muito animada. ela vai encontrar Inuyasha. Ele estava sentado em baixo da arvore, quando avista a garota e surpreso pela animação se levanta. Ela chega correndo e o abraça, ele quase cai no chão, mas eles são salvos pela arvore.  
– o que foi, pra que tanta animação? Ganhou na loteria  
– quase! você nem imagina  
– se você não me contar, realmente nunca vou imaginar!  
– o Kurumada me convidou para ir trabalhar com ele num projeto nos Estados Unidos  
– ah, é isso? que absurdo! e você disse que não é claro - Kagome estranhou a atitude dele- bem, não  
– quê? você aceitou?  
– também não.  
– qual é? se decide, sim ou não?  
– eu disse que ia pensar, e ele me deu até o fim do ano para decidir  
– quem é sã consciência aceitaria trabalhar com um sádico feito ele?  
– não concordo com você. muitas garotas o acham atraente, ele é bonito, é forte, inteligente...  
– até você?  
– bem, no 1º ano confesso que era fascinada por ele  
– QUÊ? como isso é possivel? – Kagome se senta na grama  
– foi ele que me fez gostar de fisica, peguei até aulas de reforço depois da aula - o hanyou senta ao seu lado e olha desconfiado para Kagome, com um olhar de incrédulo - calma, não precisa fazer essa cara, foram só **aulas** e alem disso ele era noivo  
– não lembro de ter reparado numa aliança...  
– por que ele não é casado  
– então a noiva tem juízo. quem em são consciência se casaria com ele?  
– qual é o professor é legal

– assim como Freddy Krueger

– ¬¬ hahha, muito engraçado

– tá agora me responde como você sabe tanta coisa sobre ele?

– como eu disse eu gostava dele então comecei a prestar atenção, a matéria era chata mesmo. Qualquer coisa, uma mordida no lábio inferior, ou superior, passar a mão no cabelo, tudo ajuda.

– tá e a desculpa da prova?

– simples, o noivado! Teve alguns problemas, ele quase perdeu a cabeça, mas tudo foi resolvido e desde então ele ficou mais emotivo para essas coisas! -

bem você está livre, não precisa mais ficar ao meu lado, sua semana acabou – ela tentava evitar olhá-lo nos olhos– não se preocupe com suas notas, eu ajudo, se precisar

– e se eu quiser ficar ao seu lado? Pra quê mudar? Vamos deixar do jeito que está! – ela finalmente o olha nos olhos – apesar de ser uma CDF, rata de biblioteca e com péssimo gosto para homens... – ela fechou a cara - você é bem agradável, e além disso – ele falava com sorriso – esse namoro fingido acabou sendo útil, não tenho que aturar a Kikyo, minhas notas vão ficar boas e o melhor de tudo... ver a cara de ódio do Kouga

– já te disseram que você não presta?

– é algumas costumam dizer isso!

– certo, vamos ver no que dá! – Os dois se lenvantam - Apesar de você ser um ogro convencido, metido a bonitão e obcecado por futebol – ele fez cara de ofendido - a gente se dá bem e como você disse esse acordo é bem útil."ele é uma boa pessoal e com ele talvez eu esqueça o Kouga"

Ele retira a franja da frente do rosto dela e dão as mãos!

00o00o00

_**Adamo naruto**__: foi mal(a lista é grand) ter sumido, ter postado um cap peqeno e ñ ter comentado sua review no utimo cap :( , mas é q nesse mês tava impossível d ligar o PC , passei o mês off por causa d 2 sobrinhos pestinhas q tava lá em casa XD, mas prometo q o prox cap sai + rápido. Blz?_

_Detalhe sobre a fic:_

_Apartir de agora o tempo vai passar depressa_

_No prox cap(se der CRT digitar tudo)_

_Um acampamento com Kouga e Inuyasha...isso ñ vai dar CRT e teremos a visita de um antigo amigo(esse personagem ñ vai ter tanta importância)_

_Comentem!_


	10. acampamento

**5 MESES DEPOIS **(N/A:O tempo vai passar de pressa)

Kagome e Sango estão dentro de um ônibus vestidas com a roupa das lideres

– eu só queria saber quando a minha vida ficou tão complicada? O que foi que eu fiz? – falou com voz de choro

– você quer que eu diga o momento exato ou devo fazer um resumo?

– ¬¬

– um jogo, um acordo absurdo, um ataque de fúria contra Kikyo e agora você está num ônibus com a Kikyo e os 2 garotos que de forma diferentes" ou iguais" pensam em você

– ¬¬ então pela sua lógica...a culpa é sua!vá rezando para que não haja mais nenhum lago lá, viu? "Inuyasha e Kouga num mesmo time! Só um completo idiota pensaria nisso"

**Flashback**

– o jogo está empatado 1X1. O capitão Inuyasha está com a bola, ele avança pelo campo do time adversário, e sofre um carrinho indo direto ao chão. Ginta rouba a bola, e joga para Kouga. Faltando poucos minutos para o fim da partida Inuyasha vai na cola de Kouga tentando roubar a bola, definitivamente nenhum deles quer perder.

–_vamos lá meninas, mais animação_ – grita a treinadora ao fundo

–os pompons das animadoras estão balançando, e a torcida não perde nenhum detalhe da partida e o juiz marca o fim da partida e agora, qual time irá para o acampamento? Vamos ver o pronunciamento do diretor.

–em razão do empate e vendo a força de vontade dos times, aqueles que melhor jogaram irão para a copa. E como não podia deixar de ser os capitães jogaram lado a lado, espero que vocês dois formem uma dupla imbatível

–"ou algum deles vai para a cadeia por assassinato" – pensou Kagome

**Fim do flashback**

–ai, pensar em estar no mesmo ônibus com Kouga e Inuyasha – disse Kagome cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e abaixando a cabeça.

–calma é só 1 semana, depois vamos para casa e vai dar tudo certo.

Kagome descobre o rosto e levanta a cabeça

–socorro! Eu quero voltar – disse se apoiando na janela do ônibus e olhando para trás

O ônibus chega ao acampamento. Lá outros ônibus já estão estacionados e há muitos alunos saindo dentro dos ônibus ou passeando sem destino com as bagagens. Há uma monitora do acampamento dando informações.

–_sejam todos bem vindos, para aqueles que estão pela primeira vez, há folhetos com o que precisam saber e não esqueçam de preencher suas fichas de inscrição..._

Todos já tinham decido do ônibus. Inuyasha estava conversando com Miroku, mas suas orelhas chamaram atenção para outra conversa

–ora, ora vejam quem voltou o lobinho de Shikon

– e o lixo de Sho-un. Esse ano você vai perder seu imbecil. – falava Kouga com um youkai(N/A: esse youkai não ter grande importância para a fic)

–apesar de ser rival no jogo, não sei porque fui com a cara dele – disse Inuyasha sorrido para Miroku

Mais atrás do youkai, bem próximo do ônibus, Kagome e Sango estavam tendo dificuldades.

–deixa eu ver essa ficha – pediu Kagome

–pera, só mais um pouco

–me dá – Kagome pega mais Sango é mais rápida e puxa da mão dela, mas ela acaba soltando a ficha que vai para em cima do ônibus.

–muito bem Sango, parabéns

–tá foi vacilo se abaixa eu subo em você e pego

–nem pensar, você vacilou e eu subo

Kagome sobe nos ombros de Sango e se estica para pegar o papel

–calma, to quase lá, quase, mais um pouco, peguei, oh, oh, ahhh

Ela se desequilibra de Sango e cai, mas é salva pelo youkai que discutia com Kouga, que a segura nos braços

–oh, muito obrigada

–não precisa se incomodar, sempre que precisar é só chamar

Mais afastado deles, o rosto de Inuyasha perdeu o sorriso

– e aí o que tá achando do nosso rival agora?

–cala a boca Miroku, antes que eu a faça calar – falou com tom áspero

De volta a Kagome, que ainda estava nos braços do youkai

–pera aí, eu te conheço!

–impossível, nunca vim aqui antes, esse é minha primeira vez

–mas seus olhos me são tão familiar...Káh?

–olha esse tipo de...não acredito! Kento! Nem te reconheci, tá fortão eh – ela o abraça, ainda nos braços (N/A:será que ela desce de lá ainda hoje?)

Do outro lado

–chega, minha paciência foi para o espaço – vai até eles – que bom que vocês já se conhecem, agora dá para soltar a MINHA namorada

–não acredito que falta de sorte a minha

–é verdade, mas você ainda não a soltou

–desculpe – coloca Kagome no chão finalmente

–de onde vocês se conhecem?

–fizemos algumas aulas juntos há alguns anos, bem tenho que ir – disse quando viu alguém o chamando – foi maravilhoso revê-la Káh, vai torcer por né? Prometo marcar 3 gols só para você

–não é muito certo, mas vou dar um saltinho para você – ele a beija na bochecha e sai, deixando um hanyou com cara de poucos amigos

Inuyasha olha para Kagome com uma expressão séria

–o que foi?

–saltinho? Quem era esse cara?

–ciúme? – falou com sorriso

–não vem com esse

–você tá todo irritadinho e eu não to fazendo nada para provocar isso! Olha aproveita o ar puro, relaxa, toma um banho para esfriar a cabeça e depois a gente se fala, tá? Vamos Sango

Ela sai com a amiga deixando um Inuyasha sozinho, até que Miroku se aproxima

–Inuyasha deixa eu...

–você quer mesmo falar? – fala com extremo ódio nos olhos

–vou pegar as malas

–é bom mesmo

O sol já estava se pondo e Kagome estava no píer, sentada admirando o por do sol, quando Inuyasha chagou. Ele se senta ao seu lado e ela pergunta

–esfriou a cabeça?

–vai me dizer alguma coisa agora? De onde conhece esse tal de Kento? É do balé? – ele riu com a possibilidade

–artes marciais, por 1 ano, aos 11 anos

–fala sério! – foi a vez de Kagome de abrir um sorriso sem graça

–foi bom para esquecer a separação dos meus pais, é bom bater em alguém para esquecer as frustrações

–sinto muito e...que cruel bater em alguém para esquecer seus problemas, não poderia simplesmente comprar um saco de boxe? – Kagome riu novamente

–valeu, mas já superei, o Kento foi um grande companheiro, depois perdemos contato.

–mais um pergunta! Naquela noite na festa, quando você me contou sobre o Kouga, eu tive a impressão que tinha me escondido alguma coisa

–é tem razão, eu não contei tudo

–sei, não confia em mim

–não, pelo contrario. Quando eu quebrei o braço eu estava com medo, mas confiei na sua mãe por que ela me contou histórias... historias de você.ela me disse que sempre que tinha medo, você pegava o Ted e ele levaria o medo embora.

–tenho que ter uma conversa seria com ela, sorte ela ser só pediatra

–ela me falou tanta coisa que é como se o conhecesse. Eu confio em você, mas tive medo que me culpasse pelo que aconteceu

–como assim?

Kagome direcionou o olhar para o horizonte

–na comemoração o Kouga queria...bem nos nunca...você sabe – o hanyou não podia acreditar – eu disse que ñ e ele disse que qualquer outra ficaria feliz em estar no meu lugar. Saí e você sabe o resto. Não contei por que achei que você fosse me culpar, já que se eu tivesse...

–não termine, ele ñ obrigou a Kikyo, você não tem nada a ver com isso - disse pondo a mão no ombro da garota e a aproximando para si - "maldito, como pode?"

E assim os dois ficaram, abraçados, ela com a cabeça apoiada em Inuyasha, admirando o por do sol, até que ela desencosta e o olha nos olhos

–obrigada por estar ao meu lado

Ela sorri e se aproxima dos lábios dele, eles se tocam, como ambos ansiavam por aquele beijo, no por do sol.

**00o00o00**

**ADAMO NARUTO:** como prometido, postei mais cedo e BEM mais rápido, espero que esteja gostando

**DANDA JABUR:** antes de qalqr coisa...eu **qero**, eu **preciso** t dar os parabéns, até agora vc foi a unik q veio qestionar esse fato(a noite da briga c/ Kouga) e de fato vc **acrtou** **:-) :-D **parabns. Eu axo isso legal pq qando eu leio alguma fic tamb e fico viajando nas possibilidads, nos possíveis segredos da autora...desculpe pelos possíveis erros, é q como na redação q a gnt faz(q eu fazia **;-)**) "qand tá fazndo tá perfeita, qando recebe a nota dá até tristeza **:-D**"... a kagome era apaixonada pelo kouga, ela sabia q ñ era o prof, mas qeria saber qm era(ou pelo menos TR crtza). ela segue_(seguia)_ gostando do kouga, mas ela é racional, ela ñ toma as atitudes pelo coração, ela vai pela razão, e no kso ele qr sqecr o kouga, por isso usa inu. Hi, recp em fisk é dose, + tm até o final do ano p/ recp. Qal o teu prob, velocidad, forç resultant(isso é terrivel)..._boa sorte p/ passar sem recuperação até janeiro_

E p/ o prox cap, a Kagome finalment vai perseber seus sentimentos

Comntem!

Ah se houver mais alguma duvida em relação a fic, podem perguntar s/ problema, duvidas, reclamações, é só mandar! **:-D**


	11. o jogo

**1 semana depois – jogo da final**

O jogo estava 0X0, Kento estava com a bola e Inuyasha ia atrás dele, ele conseguiu roubar a bola e estava correndo para o campo adversário. Kouga, do outro lado pede a bola, ele está livre, mas mesmo assim Inuyasha não passa para o companheiro, um jogador do campo adversário passa por Inuyasha e consegue roubar a bola e passa para Kento que dá um forte chute em direção ao gol, Hagaku não consegue segurá-la e Sho-un sai na frente no placar.

Kento olha pra Kagome e pisca, ela cora e leva um olhar reprovador das companheiras ficando mais sem graça

– não esqueça pra quem você está torcendo e principalmente o TIME a qual pertence

Kouga vai tirar satisfação com Inuyasha

– qual o seu problema? Se não sabe separar as coisas sugiro que saia de campo **agora**! – fala com a autoridade de capitão, devido a sua experiência na ultima copa

– olha quem fala

Os dois ficam perigosamente próximos, sendo separados pelos outros companheiros. E o juiz marca o fim do primeiro tempo.

As meninas de vão fazer as apresentações, os dois times de lideres vão ao centro do campo, de um lado Shikon do outro Sho-un. Elas dão piruetas, cambalhotas, ficam em pé no ombro das companheiras e do alto saltam, o contraste das cores dos uniformes fazem do espetáculo ainda mais lindo. As meninas terminam com as palmas da galera, formada tanto pelos outros times como companheiros que vieram só prestigiar o jogo.

Ao fim todas voltam ao lugar e Kagome vai falar com Inuyasha

– o que foi aquilo? Por que não passou para o Kouga? Eu sei bem que, no passado, vocês jogaram juntos

– eu sinto muita raiva dele

–ótimo eu também, mas se você não agüenta jogar com ele, pelo menos não jogue contra, pois estará indo contra o colégio também

– e o que quer que eu faça? Que eu esqueça?

–você é um bom jogador e lutou por isso, mas esse momento é de trégua

O jogo vai recomeçar, Sho-un vai sair com a bola e Inuyasha está bem próximo de Kouga

– que tal uma trégua? Só, até ganharmos!

–pelos velhos tempos?

–por eles!

A partida começa o time adversário tenta invadir o campo de Shikon, mas a defesa está bem equilibrada. Eles jogam a bola em direção ao gol, mas Hagaku defende e joga para o meio do campo, onde ela é pega por Inuyasha que avança em direção ao gol, um jogador vai em direção a Inuyasha e ele passa a bola para Kouga que repassa para Miroku, que chuta e marca o gol, eles comemoram

–cara, me surpreendi com essa você passou mesmo para o Kouga!

– é, agora vamos voltar ao jogo

O tempo foi passando, o jogo ainda estava empatado Inuyasha estava se aproximando do gol, quando Kento se aproxima, Kouga pede a bola, mas é cercado por dois jogadores, o hanyou então chuta alto para Kouga que cabeceia e marca. Shikon comemora a vitoria e Kento estende a mão para Inuyasha

– parabéns, foi um jogo interessante

Inuyasha aperta a mão do adversário e vai comemorar com seu time.

**Algum tempo depois**

Kagome está cruzando a arquibancada quando avista Kento

– oi

– parabéns pela vitoria

–você também jogou bem

–é, não o suficiente, mas pelo menos marquei o seu gol

–nem me diga, as meninas olharam pra mim com uma cara...

–bem seu namorado está vindo, mas foi bom revê-la – ele abraça Kagome fala num tom baixo para que só ela escute – ele tem sorte, mas não é por ter ganho o jogo

–tchau – ela diz com um sorriso tímido nos lábios

Até que Inuyasha se aproxima

– dá pra me dizer o que o seu amiginho queria?

– só se despedir...

–ele não vai ficar para o encerramento?

–acho que não

–vamos nos ver na festa?

–claro

–E falando em abraço, você não me abraçou ainda

– do jeito que você tá suado

–ah de jeito nenhum, vem cá – ela fala abraçando ela e dando um beijo na bochecha

–eca, EU TE MATO – e sai correndo atrás dele

–isso me dá nojo

–quer acabar com a alegria do casal? – fala o youkai a humana então abre um sorriso

Kagome está terminando de se maquiar, ela usa um Short jeans curto, uma blusa branca e uma jaquetinha preta, Sango já está pronta, ela usa um short também e uma regata beje com detalhes brilhosos.

–Kagome, você vai agora?

– ainda vou demorar, você pode ir na frente, a gente se vê lá

Sango sai e ela continua até que alguem joga um bilhetinho por debaixo da porta

_Estarei esperando no píer, Polly_

– eu definitivamente vou matá-lo

Alguns momentos depois Kagome vai até o píer, há pouca iluminação, mas ela consegue ver a silueta de alguém. Quando ela se aproxima tem uma surpresa.

– foi você?

–precisávamos conversar

–não temos nada para, nossos assuntos foram resolvidos há muito tempo atrás

Ela se vira para sair, mas ele a puxa de volta

–eu sei que você me ama, essa historia com o Taisho é pura besteira, eu sei que você me ama

Ele fala segurando ela nos braços e a beija profundamente, ela tenta se debater, mas é inútil ele é forte demais, ela então dá uma joelhada no abdômen do youkai que cessa o beijo pela dor.

–entenda seu idiota, a única coisa que eu sinto é nojo, desprezo. E saiba que eu amo o Inuyasha se não acredita, problema seu, gora me deixe em paz

E sai de lá bufando de raiva. Ela chega ao encerramento com muita raiva e encontra Sango

– oi, até que fim, achei que não viesse mais, sabia que isso não dura a noite toda? Termina daqui a pouco

–tá, você viu o Inuyasha?

–ele tava te procurando há algum tempo mais depois sumiu, deve ter ido dormir. Mas espera talvez ele apareça ainda.

–é você pode ter razão – Sango estranhou o comportamento da amiga

–você tá bem?

–to não é nada deixa pra lá

Elas esperaram mais algum tempo, perguntaram a Miroku, mas ele também não sabia do amigo. A festa terminou e elas voltaram para a cabine, que era só delas, mas o humor de Kagome não melhorou

– tá bom chega desse seu mau humor, e me conta o que houve

–nada, nada...

–para de dizer isso e me conta

–eu encontrei o Kouga q aquele desgraçado me beijou

–e você? O que sentiu?

– sentir? Eu não senti nada. Há um bom tempo não sinto mais nada por ele

–e pelo Inuyasha?

–é um bom amigo

–amigo? Admita, ele é mais que um amigo! – a garota se surpreendeu – nesses meses vocês estão sempre juntos, conversam nos intervalos, depois dos treinos, vocês ficam o final de semana inteiro conversando, e `ficam' mesmo que não tenha ninguém olhando, admita, há tempos isso deixou de ser só amizade

–isso nã...é verdade, você está certa. Eu amo o Inuyasha, tenho que dizer isso a ele

–quê? Tá maluca? `Dormitório masculino' proibida a entrada de garotas, isso estava naquela folhinha que você quase quebrou a perna para pegar, espere até amanhã

–tá doida, você me diz que eu amo o Inuyasha e ainda quer que eu espere? Não tem como eu dormi

–toma um chazinho, o que não falta aqui é mato!

–eu te odeio sabia

–calma relaxa, amanhã vai ta tudo bem

Sango foi para a cama, dormiu logo, mas Kagome estava com a mente pensando em varias coisas e de repente uma duvida surgiu.

–"mas será que ele me ama também?"

**00o00o00**

Alguém duvida?

Axo que não é difícil imaginar o que vai acontecer no prox cap, está praticamente na cara...

_p/ o prox cap_

_os dois perdem contato, inuyasha some a trata muito mal, será o fim desse hist de amor?_

_**Estamos nos utimos cap**_

DANDA JABUR: ants de qulqr coisap/ qm tá c/ pressa vc screve muito :-)

de fato esta crt sobre o fut, só que não era um partida oficial, o diretor não vê alunos, mesmo que d times deferentes, como inimigos e o Kouga e o Inuyasha já jogaram juntos, ele ficou no lugar do inu como cap.

Mais uma coisa, eu gostei dessa parte do comentário: _" vc não passa a bola para o oponente fazer o gol, a menos que seja um idiota."_ _  
_também gostei dessa historinha do dragão, muito legal, eu assisti um anime**(muito show, d+d+d+...)**, q mostrou uma hist parecida, só q eles ñ morreram de fome

Como nem todo mundo gosta futb, ou (provavelment)das minhas discrições chatas dos passos eu optei por pular ou falar o mínimo e confesso q certas situaçoes da fic podem até serem sacrifikdas.

O kento foi só um amigo do passado e realmente é muita cara de pau, mas se ela torcesse ou eles ganhassem, ela ia ter é q trokr d Scola...

mas a hist da redç é verdad, e esse hist de suas notas baixas, o prof é q tá errado, redação é uma coisa **pessoal**, a única coisa q ele tem q ver são erros, coesão e acentos, isso p/ mim é o **principal.** O meu prob é relatório(q mudança, ambos começam c/ "RE" e são no fundo a mesma coisa), minha prof pede os relatorios com base num material, eu uso informções desse material e de outras pesquisas, ela me dá um 8, bom, outra menina q COPIA exatamente tudo ela dá 9, X(

o q eu vou dizer agora é serio: se não fosse pela recuperação em fisik e o fato dela tá studando p/ o enem, eu jurava q vc é uma amiga minha, é impressionant, vc screve DO MESMO jeito. XD

boa sorte com a recuperação de notas e c/ a fisik, mas isso é só decorar as formulas, _**dica**_cola na parede as principais e escreve nas folhas do caderno da meteria as q vc usa, passou a folha escreve d novo, e usa uma folha p/ todas as formulas.


	12. a mentira

O dia já estava claro, era quase meio dia. Kagome dormia profundamente quando ouviu uma voz chamar por ela.

– ANDA, levanta Kagome – Sango acabara de chegar ao quarto e sacudia a amiga para tentar acordá-la.

– hãn? O que você quer?

– pra quem se queixava de não conseguir dormir...anda ou vai perder o almoço também

– almoço? Que horas são?

– é **bem** tarde.

– ai meu Deus, dormir demais. O Inuyasha você o viu?

– não, eu também tava no lago, não encontrei nem o Miroku. Tá todo mundo arrumando as coisas, muitos colégios já foram até

– minha nossa, eu dormi demais, vou procurar por ele

Ao dizer isso ela corre para o banheiro para se vestir. Ela procura por todo o acampamento, mas não encontra nenhum sinal de Inuyasha. Ela encontra Miroku conversando com Sango e vai até eles

– oi, Miroku, você viu o Inuyasha

– ele já foi

– como assim `ele já foi´? A nossa escola só vai depois do almoço

– bem, hoje de manhã, quando eu acordei, tinha um bilhete dele. Ele pode ter ido até a cidade e pegou o ônibus comum.

– mas ele nem se despediu?

Miroku simplesmente balançou negativamente a cabeça

Kagome e os outros já estavam voltando, já passava das quatro da tarde e desde que saíra do acampamento ela tentava, frustrante mente, falar com Inuyasha

– _o telefone chamado está fora de área ou desligado_

– "que ódio, mais uma vez..." – e quando não era essa gravação era a outra

– _por razões de hora essa ligação não pode ser completada no momento, por favor, tenta mais tarde_

– QUE ODIO – Sango que estava dormindo ao seu lado ao acordou

– hãn? O que aconteceu?

– nada, nada, só não consigo falar com o Inuyasha

– calma, daqui a pouco a gente chega e ele te explica o que aconteceu

– assim espero...

Kagome chegou a casa exausta, só queria dormir e apesar da ânsia que sentia em falar com Inuyasha, falar com ele no dia seguinte

– oi, cheguei

– olá, mas que cansaço! Se divertiu? – disse a mãe de Kagome

– to morta isso sim!

– mana, adivinha.

– Souta eu não to com pique para charadas. Conta logo

– o papai mandou as passagens, vamos passar o resto das férias com ele

– quê?

– é combinamos tudo e ele disse que manda vocês de volta antes das aulas começarem, em agosto

– dá para acreditar mana, 3 semanas em Osaka

– é não dá para acreditar mesmo – falou sem animo – e quando a gente vai

– amanhã – disse Souta

–quê, como?

– não se preocupe, é melhor que descanse filha, não quero ter queixas seu pai

**AGOSTO [QUINTA]**

Kagome viajou, as 3 semanas passaram depressa, mas nesse tempo ela não teve nenhuma noticia de Inuyasha, ela ligava para a casa dele, para o celular, mandava email, mas ele simplesmente sumiu. Ela tentava conseguir noticias com Sango, mas nem ela tinha informações.

As aulas começaram na segunda, mas devido a viajem ela faltou os primeiros dias. Ela acabava de chegar no colégio quando avistou Sango vindo em sua direção. A amiga a abraçou.

–aí que saudade. Como foi em Osaka com seu pai?

–é bem legal – falou desanimada

–serio? Não parece que você se divertiu

– é que eu não vejo ou falo com o Inuyasha desde o acampamento

–é, ele também não veio assistir as aulas essa semana – isso fez a menina ficar ainda mais triste – mas o Miroku disse que a tia tinha viajado com o Sr Taisho, talvez ele tenha ido também.

Depois de alguns momentos Miroku chega e vai até as garotas

–bom dia mulheres da minha vida – Sango o fuzilou com o olhar – quer dizer, mulher da minha vida e amiga

–melhorou

–Miroku, cadê o Inuyasha?

–deve ta em casa, parece que ele não ia na viagem. Deve ta bem aproveitando que ta só, assim não tem que vir para o colégio.

–ah sendo assim depois eu vou fazer uma visita

A aula terminou e Kagome foi até a casa de Inuyasha. Ela toca a campainha e alguns momentos depois ele aparece.

–aê sumido... – ela nem espera ser convidada e entra direto na casa dele – o que foi esqueceu que as férias já acabarão?

–o que você quer? – fala de modo frio

– ô garoto, já são 2 da tarde, seu cérebro ainda não acordou?

–O QUE VOCÊ QUER? – falou ele sem paciência

–QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?

–o meu problema é exatamente você! Eu achei que fosse diferente da Kikyou, mas estava enganado, VOCÊ É IGUAL A ELA! Você não passa de uma...UMA VADIA

Nessa hora Kagome lhe dá uma tapa, o rosto o hanyou fica vermelho no local do tapa e seus olhos também ficam vermelhos de raiva, mas antes que ela possa dizer qualquer coisa ele a puxa para si e a beija, beijoseu pescoço com violência, ela tentava se soltar, mas era em vão, ele a jogou contra a parede, onde ao lado havia uma mesinha com uma estátua de vidro que se quebra, ele continuava a beijá-la.

– me solta, você tá me machucando

Ele não parava e nem escutava as suplicas da garota, segurava a com toda força presa contra a parede, ela mal conseguia se mover tentava frustrante mente se livrar de Inuyasha, enquanto ele passava a mão nas suas costas e deslizava pelas curvas da garota que se debatia em seus braços, ele descia a mão pela coxa da garota, sentia o perfume que emanava do corpo dela, dos cabelos dela. Tentou subir a saia dela, mas nessa hora ela deu um chute na canela dele, um breve momento de distração que lhe deu oportunidade de empurrá-lo.

– SEU IDIOTA! Já disse para não me comparar com a Kikyou

–não, seria impossível! Você é pior, você é manipuladora, atenta a detalhes, conhece as necessidades dos outros e usa as armas que tem para conseguir, não se importa com mais nada! – Kagome ouvia sem acreditar – você queria o Kouga a todu custo, e me usou para isso, agora vem aqui para zombar de mim? você é uma falsa, uma verdadeira va...

Kagome novamente o esbofeteou, mas a face dele, antes só vermelha, agora havia sangue, mas não era dele e sim dela. Com toda a raiva que sentira a pouco ela não percebeu que sua mão estava cortada. Tanto ele quanto ela não haviam percebido, mas agora o sangue da garota estava pelos cantos, inclusive em seu rosto, ele deu um passo na direção dela.

–NÃO SE APROXIME! Eu nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente. já está bem clara a imagem que você tem de mim.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e saiu correndo.

–porque Inuyasha? por que fez isso?

ela não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, nas coisas terriveis que ele disse, aquilo foi terrivel demais.

–eu confiei em você Kagome. eu acreditei em você, mas só agora pude ver que você é de verdade

**Inicio do flash back**

Inuyasha estav esperando Kagome do lado de fora do dormitorio feminino, fazia algum tempo que ele esperava por ela. até que cansou de esperar

–ai por que toda mulher demora para se aprontar? será que ela ainda está lá? Ayame me tomou muito tempo com perguntas. talvez ela já estaja lá ou, melhor eu ir ver se ela ainda está no dormitorio...

–_pode parar aí mesmo Sr Taisho –_ gritou a monitora do acampamento

–mas eu só...

–não me venha com 'eu só...' aqui homem nenhum pode entrar

–então a senhora pode ir ver se a Kagome está lá dentro

–_ah_, entendi _tudo_

–não é nada disso, só estou esperando por ela

–que desculpa mais esfarrapada, a senhorita Higurashi não está! a vi indo em direção ao pier.

–bem, então obrigado – e ele foi até o pier

–_vou ficar de olho em você_

ao chegar lá ele percebe o cheiro da Kagome, mas havia outro que o incomodava. Ele se aproximou ficando oculto nos arbustros, viu Kagome e Kouga, a viu se afastar dele, mas ele a puxou de volta a beijando

–"não pode ser"

Nessa hora ele saiu correndo, mais nada importava, tudo o que passaram, tudo que viveram, não passou de mentira.

**Fim do flash back**


	13. para curar o coração

**2 semanas depois**

O tempo passou, Kagome faltou as aulas, não atendia as ligações de Sango e se ela ia visitar ela mandava o irmão dizer que não estava.

Era segunda e Kagome foi finalmente para a escola, assim que ela chegou Sango a avistou de longe e correu para a amiga.

– Káh, por onde andou, você simplesmente sumiu. Não atende o celular, eu perguntei para o Inuya...

–esquece, eu já to aqui! Não precisa se preocupar, ta tudo bem

Nessa hora algo chama a atenção das duas, Inuyasha entrava na escola agarrado com uma loira. Kagome simplesmente olha sem demonstrar atenção, mas Sango não consegue entender

–Káh, o que significa isso? O que aconteceu com vocês. Da ultima vez que nos vimos você estava para contar o que sentia pelo Inu e agora...

–...e agora nada, não aconteceu nada. Foi tudo ilusão, e por favor não me pergunte mais nada, está bem?

Kagome se afastou da amiga sem dizer mais nada e foi para a sala. Sango não acreditava no ocorrido, mas sabia que algo estava errado

Era aula de física e o professor fazia perguntas aos alunos, Sango falava com Miroku em um canto da sala, Inuyasha estava com a nova namorada, trocando palavrinhas no ouvido dela, que parecia gostar, e Kagome estava perdida em pensamentos, de cabeça baixa na primeira cadeira da fileira, ela não queria falar nem com Sango.

Então o professor a chamou:

–Srta Higurashi, por favor responda a próxima questão.

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhou nos olhos do professor e não disse nada. Todos os alunos estavam olhando para ela, mas ela não se importava, nenhuma palavras saia de sua boca.

–_qual o problema dela?_

–_a puxa saco do Kurumada ta se revoltando..._

–tem a _resposta_ ou não Srta Higurashi

Kagome abriu um sorriso de canto

–sim, tenho sua resposta. – então olhou para o quadro e algum tempo depois disse – 250 m/s

–muito bem, o próximo vai ser...

O humor de Kagome mudou depois disso, ela passou a prestar atenção na aula.

A aula terminou, era intervalo, Sango foi atrás de Kagome para tentar arrancar alguma informação, já que nem Miroku sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Kagome desviava o assunto e disse que precisava ir a outro lugar.

Batidas foram ouvidas

–pode entrar

A garota entrou na sala do professor.

–professor.

–Kagome, entre.

–é ...bem eu queria saber se o convite da viajem que me fez ainda está de pé.

–claro

–bem, eu aceito!

–fico muito feliz, mas me pergunto se as razões que a fizeram aceitar não a farão com que se arrependa depois.

–bem...

–Kagome, você é muito esperta e normalmente esconde seus sentimentos, mas está na cara que só quer essa viajem para se afastar do Sr Taisho

–tem toda razão – ele se surpreendeu por ela assumir – mas sei que você não impedirá minha ida, mesmo que seja por tão tola razão.

–tem certeza que é isso que quer

–absoluta!

–então se prepare, lá para novembro, ou dezembro será a viajem.

Ela saiu da sala, agora um tanto receosa. Foi até o pátio, na mesma arvore que ela e Inuyasha se sentavam

–"é a escolha certa"

Mais a frente ela viu Inuyasha com a loira, eles estavam se beijando. Aquilo doeu, era como se ele estivesse dilacerando seu coração, ela não conseguia mais olhar para eles e abaixou a cabeça.

–"isso não vai durar muito, em breve estarei bem..."

Seus pensamentos foram cortados.

–doe não é? O que acha de ver a pessoa que você gosta nos braços de outro?

–me deixe em paz Kouga! – ela manteve-se de costas para ele.

–admita seu príncipe virou um sapo! – ele a virou para encará-lo, ela não tentou afastá-lo – porque não pára de fugir e fica comigo?

Ele disse com voz suave e se aproximando da boca dela. Os olhos dela estavam ocultos pela franja

Antes dos lábios se tocarem:

–ele é um sapo... e você é um porco nojento e asqueroso – ela finalmente o olha nos olhos dele, seus olhos havia puro ódio – eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas sei que algo aconteceu e todo o seu cinismo mostra isso claramente! Entenda, com ou sem o Inuyasha, eu não sou burra nem estúpida para voltar para você nem que fosse o ultimo homem da face da Terra!

As palavras dela eram frias e demonstravam todo ódio que ela sentia por ele.

Ela sai de perto dele e não olha para trás, nenhum dos dois merecia suas lagrimas, porém ela sabia que dessa vez não seria fácil se livrar desse sentimento, nem curar a ferida de seu coração, agora despedaçado, e nem poderia recorrer a Inuyasha.

Kagome andava pelos corredores sem rumo até avistar Sango, ela estava com uniforme da torcida.

–Kagome o que aconteceu? Onde você estava?

–eu só...

Ela foi interrompida por Kikyou e Kagura.

–exatamente! Onde estava? Ainda tem responsabilidades com o time. Acha que pode faltar os treinos? E quando tem a boa vontade de aparecer ainda está sem o uniforme!

–CALA A BOCA – Kikyou levou um susto – não quero mais ver a sua cara, eu to farta de você! E quer saber, EU TO FORA DO TIME! Agora pode me esquecer?

–com o maior prazer!

Kagome passa entre Kikyou e Kagura esbarrando fortemente no ombro delas. Elas se viram para olhar a garota enfurecida. Sango está em choque sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

–esse plano saiu melhor que a encomenda!

– o que você disse Kikyou?

Depois de falar ela percebeu Sango

– que...que...que precisamos fazer uma encomenda. Vamos comemorar! – falava sorrindo

–depois a gente conversa, KÁH...

Sango saiu atrás de Kagome deixando Kikyou e Kagura rindo felizes da vida comemorando a saida de Kagome

**00o00o00**

**Adamo naruto: **valeu pela review e foi mal por esse cap ter ficado pequeno, mas pelo menos não demorei tanto para postar **:-D**

**_Prox cap:_**

_A verdade finalmente será revelada, mas será que merecerá perdão?_


	14. adeus

**Final de setembro**

A aula de Kurumada estava quase no fim e as coisas estavam de volta ao lugar, Kagome mantinha-se afastada de Inuyasha, ele trocando constantemente de namorada, ora com um ora outra.

O sinal do fim da aula tocou, os alunos se preparavam para sair, até que o professor falou:

– , por favor, espere, quero ter uma palavrinha com o senhor.

– "era só o que me faltava"

A atitude do professor chamou a atenção de Sango e ela falou baixo para a amiga:

– ele ta encrencado?

Kagome olhou para o professor

– eu não to nem aí, vamos logo!

As duas saem da sala, mas Inuyasha não resiste em olhar para Kagome.

– Sr Taisho estou muito preocupado com seu desempenho escolar, suas notas estão diminuindo muito.

– "então não fique" Sabe como é, eu relaxei um pouco

– ah, 'relaxou' ou terá haver com a Srta. Higurashi? – Inuyasha não gostou de ele ter incluído Kagome na historia – vocês estavam bem próximos semestre passado, e agora...

– ela foi _apenas_ um passa-tempo – ele deu ênfase à palavra – nada de importante

– ah, 'passa-tempo', entendo... – Inuyasha já se dirigia a porta quando o professor continuou – neste caso o senhor ficará feliz em saber que ela aceitou meu convite em viajar _comigo _para os Estados Unidos – Inuyasha pára na mesma hora – ela contou sobre o meu convite?

– "então ela vai mesmo" – sem se virar ele falou com um tom áspero e raivoso – não me importo com o que ela faça como já disse ela não significa nada para mim, por mim ela pode ir para o quinto dos infernos!

– ah... será mesmo que não se importa? – Kurumada tomou a frente de Inuyasha – seja qual for o motivo, converse com ela, mulheres como a _Kagome_ são difíceis de encontrar.

E saiu da sala deixando o hanyou só.

– "eu realmente odeio esse cara, e ele ainda teve coragem de chamá-la pelo nome" – ele fecha os punhos com força, sentia tanta raiva que se não se controlasse seria capaz de socar a cara o infeliz.

**No banheiro feminino**

As meninas da torcida estavam se trocando para o treino, a maioria já tinha se vestido, ficando apenas três.

Kikyou estava com Kagura, elas ainda se gabavam por Kagome ter saído do time e Sango não às suportava, Kagome lhe revelara o que havia acontecido com Inuyasha, mas Sango acreditava que Kikyou estava envolvida.

– PÁRA COM ISSO, há semanas vocês vivem repetindo a mesma coisa.

– se não gosta, por que não sai do time, você também não vai fazer falta.

– não pretendo dar esse gostinho e além do mais tenho certeza que vocês armarão o fim do namoro dela.

– por favor, armações, joguinhos de intriga... eu não tenho nada com isso, e se é que estavam mesmo namorando, o Inuyasha nunca teria algo com uma garotinha daquelas, ela merece uma mulher de verdade

– como você, por exemplo?

– claro

–se ele gostar do incentivo, 'leva um par de chifres se perder o jogo', é talvez, muita pressão?

– ora sua

Kikyou pula em cima de Sango, mas Kagura segura a amiga e Sango sai com um sorriso por ter tirado Kikyou do serio. Inuyasha, um pouco afastado reclamado enfurecido

–"como ele ousa? Grande intimidade, tratar uma aluna pelo nome, vão se divertir muito lá, como ela pode fazer isso? Se 'envolver'...viajar com aquele masoquista, aquele filho da..." – ele parou ao ouve os gritos de Kikyou e vê Sango saindo do banheiro – "pelo visto não sou o único querendo matar alguém"

Sango sai de perto deixando Kagura segurando Kikyou, esta com uma vontade de matar.

– ME SOLTA KAGURA!

– calma Kikyou, você quer se controlar?

– 'me controlar'? Quem disse que eu to nervosa, só quero bater na cara daquela vagabunda...e vê se me larga sua incompetente

Disse desvencilhando o braço de Kagura

– agora eu sou incompetente? Quando eu te ajudei a enganar o Inuyasha eu não era, não é?

Então Kikyou percebe a presença do hanyou e vê a surpresa dele.

– o que você disse Kagura?

As duas ficaram caladas, ele sacudiu Kagura

– O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

– estávamos falando da peça de fim de ano – disse Kikyou interferindo entre eles

– FALA! Me enganar com?

– larga ela – Kikyou continuava tentando impedir

– me responde! – ele estava furioso

– eu convenci...a Ayame a ti atrasar, para que não visse a Kagome saindo – ela falava com certo receio

– o que você tá falando sua idiota? – Kikyou se revoltou

– sou é Kikyou? Foi sim Inuyasha, ela armou com o kouga, eles queriam que vocês se separassem

Inuyasha largou Kagura e olhou para Kikyou

– como pode ser tão baixa? Juro que...se não fosse mulher...

Ela se assustou com o olhar do hanyou, então ele saiu correndo

Kagome chegara a poucos instante, então a campainha tocou e ela foi atender, para sua surpresa era Inuyasha com o rosto de sem graça para falar, mas ela mantinha-se seria

– o que você quer?

– eu queria falar com você

– ah, lembrou mais alguma ofensa? Se for eu dispenso beleza?

Ela tenta fechar a porta, mas ele põem o pé

– eu só quero conversar, 5 minutos! Só isso que te peço

Ela pensa por uns momentos, mas decide deixá-lo entrar

– 5 minutos!

– eu queria pedir desculpas pela forma como agi com você naquele dia

– 'naquele dia', tente que ser mai especifico, ultimamente você tem feito coisas demais

– início de agosto

– ah, quando me chamou de, do que foi mesmo? Ah sim, vadia, ou se desculpa pelo corte da minha mão? É tem que ser mais especifico!

– Kagome, por favor, você não entende, o Kikyou armou para eu pegar você o Kouga

– é isso explica muita coisa. Ele falou comigo outro dia, o tom de voz dele mostrava que tinha mais coisa, como se estivesse dando o troco – uma veia saltou em Inuyasha – foi enquanto você estava com aquela garota, sabe uma lourinha, não sei esqueci o nome dela, mas acho que você também,

Kagome dizia secamente para ele, ele quase não tinha palavras para ela

– entenda, quando eu vi você nos braços do canalha do Kouga me deu uma raiva tão grande que não consegui dormir, não queria ver ninguém. Na primeira oportunidade saí de lá, quando você foi na minha casa as imagens voltavam a mente, meu sangue youkai falou mais alto e só me dei conta depois da burrada. Só peço que entenda que eu só fiz aquilo por que...te amo e não posso suportar vê-la nos braços de outro, me perdoa?

Kagome não está mais tão seria, pensa um pouco e começa a falar.

– o Kouga me traiu e eu usei você, bem eu não sabia da rivalidade de vocês, mas não tem justificativa, foi errado. Eu bolei essa idéia absurda...por causa dele, mas ficamos tão...tão próximos, o namoro fingido com tempo ficou serio. Você me fez esquecer o Kouga – ela dá um sorriso meigo – mas ainda sim, me fez sofrer. Eu conheço o gosto de uma traição, nos faz fazer coisas absurdas, por isso...te perdôo!

– obrigado, eu te... – Ele se aproxima para abraçá-la, mas ela o pára com a mão – Kagome?

– mas não vou voltar para você, vou viajar com Kurumada e te esquecer, depois do que aconteceu eu...eu pretendo te esquecer

– você não pode fazer isso

– posso, e vou

– Kagome eu te amo

– adeus Inuyasha – ela abre a porta para ele e não o olha nos olhos

– eu não pretendo desistir de você, eu te amo e vou lutar para ficarmos juntos!

Ela não diz nada apenas espera que ele passe pela porta para fechá-la, ela se encosta na porta e permite que as pernas cedam ao contato com o chão. Ela junta as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

– "eu tenho que te esquecer, eu vou te esquecer"

**00o00o00**

**AdamoNaruto:** valeu pela review, mas dessa vez acho q fui até rápida, espero que tenha gostado do cap, depois me diz o que achou.

**KHigurashi: **obrigada, mas agora o inu já descobriu tudo, o problema é só a cabeça dura da kagome.

Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenho gostado desse cap!


	15. Sua ideia, minha resposta

**Espero que gostem**

**E sem mais demora...**

* * *

**OUTUBRO**

Inuyasha estava no pátio conversando muito aborrecido com Miroku, eles chegaram muito cedo e a aula ainda demoraria a começar.

– maravilha, há semanas a Kagome está me ignorando, ela nem se quer fala comigo, devolveu os bombons, as flores

– o que você queria? Achou que ela ia se derreter por bombons? Trata a garota daquele jeito e ainda por cima fica desfilando pelo colégio com a Lylah, aquela gata de olhos azuis, cintura fininha e seios...

– dá pra parar! Já disse que fiz isso por causa da raiva.

– certo, agora é a raiva _dela_ que tá falando

– para de falar besteiras e me dá uma solução

– você que fez a burrada, agora se vira priminho

– grande apoio o seu

– eu faço o que poço – disse com ironia – mas não para dizer, que não te ajudo em nada, vou avisá-lo. Se quer reconquistar a garota, é melhor fazer logo, Sango disse que ela viaja em novembro

– viaja? Como assim?

– esqueceu que ela vai viajar com o professor?

– é isso!

– 'isso' o que?

– já sei como impedir que a Kagome viaje.

– e o que vai fazer?

– eu tenho que ir!

Miroku não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada, o amigo correu o mais depressa que pode para dentro do colégio.

Kurumada estava em sua sala, ainda tinha tempo antes da aula começar, de repente alguém bateu na porta

– Sr. Kurumada "odeio esse cara", posso lhe falar um momento.

– claro Sr. Taisho, isso é uma surresa, mas diga, no que posso lhe ajudar?

–é sobre a Kagome, fiz o que o você disse, mas mesmo assim ela não quer falar mais comigo, ela me ignora por completo

–entendo, mas o que posso fazer?

–que dispense ela da viajem

–e isso ajudaria?

–claro! Sei que ela só vai porque quer se afastar de mim, essa viajem não passa de uma desculpa

–é eu sei disso

–então vai me ajudar?

–não

–como?

–a viajem pode ser pretexto, mas mesmo que ela não vá, encontrará outra forma de si livrar de você.

– ¬¬ "eu realmente tenho vontade de matá-lo"

–se você a quer reconquiste-a, pois se ela quiser ir, ela irá

–e como eu vou fazer isso?

–"eu tenho que dizer tudo?"as vezes me pergunto seriamente o que ela viu em você. O ano está acabando e ainda não se deu conta que sou só um professor de física?

Inuyasha fecha os punhos, já estava perdendo a paciência

–"eu devo estar muito desesperado mesmo, será que ela fica se eu for acusado de assassinato?" – pensou com um olhar assassino

–por que você não começa com o motivo pelo qual começaram a namorar.

–o motivo? Tem toda razão, como não pensei nisso antes?

Sem dizer mais nada ele sai do escritório do professor, tinha encontrado a solução. Agora só faltava encontrar Kagome.

Kagome chega e está caminhando em direção a entrada, ela passa pela arvora que ela e Inuyasha costumavam a conversar, mas de repente ouve akguem chamando.

–Kagome

Ela sabia de que era aquela voz, se vira para encará-lo

–o que você quer?

–quero falar com você – falou sorrindo

–tenho certeza que o que tínhamos para falar já foi dito – disse friamente

– nem tudo, ainda temos o acordo! – ela se surpreendeu pelo fato –Fingi um namoro por uma semana em troca de boas notas, mas minhas notas estão baixas e isso não pode acontecer, você me deu _sua palavra_.

Ele sorria como se tivesse ganhado um troféu, mas de repente o rosto de surpresa de Kagome se transformou e apareceu um sorriso no canto da boca, Inuyasha estranhamente não gostou disso

–acha que com um truque estúpido, idiota e sem graça vai conseguir uma aproximação? Pare com esse jogo de criança!

– não eu...

Ele tentou falar, mas ela o interrompeu

–tudo bem, quer dar uma de advogado manipulando contratos? Ótimo, porque também sirvo para esse papel:

**1º** não temos acordo assinado, temos apenas um acordo com a honra de cada um, e para sua sorte dou valor a minha.

**2º** disse sim que ajudaria até o ano acabar, mas... se você fizesse exatamente o que eu mandar, isso garantiria seu boletim azul.

**3º** você está afundando porque quer, o que pode ser visto como trapaça. Resumindo, minha consciência e minha honra estão livres e sem arrependimentos. Bom dia!

Ela dá um ultimo sorriso, se vira e tenta sair, mas ela pega em seu braço e tome a frente dela.

–espera, por favor, eu sinto muito, eu devia ter tentado falar com você sobre o que eu vi, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, eu te amo, nunca senti isso por ninguém

Ela mantinha os olhos escondidos sob a franja

–ah, claro e a sua nova namoradinha? Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

– Ela não significou nada para mim, eu só quero você – ele a segurou nos braços

–será que não entende? - falou finalmente o olhando nos olhos – eu já me machuquei demais, eu não quero mais sofrer

–eu nuca tive a intenção...

–nem eu de me apaixonar por você, mas esse é um erro que eu não cometerei nunca mais. Se me ama de verdade, me esqueça, por que é isso que eu vou fazer

–Kagome eu... – ele ia questionar, mas viu as lágrimas nos olhos da garota – sinto muito se a magoei, farei o que me pedi, se é o que realmente quer, mas saiba que nunca a esquecerei.

Ao dizer isso, ele beija a testa de Kagome e se afasta, ela fica sem reação

–"vai ser melhor assim? Será que fiz bem? Espero não me arrepender, como eu queria acreditar em você Inuyasha"

As lágrimas enfim rolavam por seu rosto e ela ficou ali, agora não tinha mais volta.

**00o00o00**

Calma, não precisam ficar com irritados e nem ameaçar a autora, a fic ainda não acabou.

Nossa como a Kagome é cruel com o pobrezinho

**KHigurashi: **eu escrevi, mas também acho, foi apenas uma pequena confusão, uma falta de diálogo, ela não pode simplesmente querer sumir da face da Terra por isso. Ela só tá com um pouco, ela já se magoou por causa do Kouga e ver o inu com outra... será que ela vai oltar atrás? ;-)

**AdamoNaruto: **se na utima postagem você achou que demorou muito, nessa... desculpa a demora (nossa sempre digo isso XD) e vou tentar ser mais rapida da proxima vez!

**obrigada pelas reviews!**

_**proximo cap:**_

_**cap final!**_


	16. A ultima lição

**Espero que gostem, esse é o ultimo cap, então espero reviews para saber o que acharam **

**E sem mais demora...**

* * *

**DOMINGO À NOITE**

**CASA DE KAGOME**

Kagome e Sango estavam estudando para as provas de segunda, eram as provas finais e a viajem de Kagome seria após as provas

– eu não consigo entender isso, não sei como você tem coragem de viajar com o professor para estudar física, como pode?

– eu gosto de física, aprendi a gostar, e vai ser uma boa experiência para mim.

– não ta preocupada com a professora substituta?

– ela já deu algumas aulas, a prova vai ser no estilo do Kurumada e todo mundo já conhecia a senhora Tsukiu, ela não dá aula para a outra turma. É só ele juntar quem for para a recuperação

Kagome falava simplesmente, ela mantinha os olhos fixos no livro que lia.

Como o professor Kurumada ia se afastar, o colégio garantiu uma substituta para assumir a turma

– falando nisso... outro dia eu vi você e o Inuyasha conversando, o que falaram?

Kagome olhou para Sango

– curiosa, né? – deu um breve sorriso

– tudo bem se não...

– não é segredo. Ele tentou fazer uma aproximação

– serio? E aí?

– ele concordou em me deixar em paz – apesar de ser o que ela "queria", ela falou muito triste, quase sem animo.

– você não parece tão contente

– vou ficar, daqui a 2 semanas vou viajar e deixarei tudo isso para trás

– você o ama, porque tenta fugir disso?

– me apaixonei pelo cara errado, ele me magoou muito, por um acordo absurdo eu me apaixonei de novo, e novamente me magoei, ele não confiou em mim e eu também não consigo confiar nele. – falava tristonha – Afinal, porque eu não sou como as outras garotas que para esquecer a dor se afogam em chocolate, frituras e gorduras? Ganharia 10 ou 15 kg, mas meu coração ia ficar bem

– é, por um tempo, depois você ia ter em ataque cardíaco ou coisa parecida

– riscos do oficio – falava entre risos – foi uma idéia muito estúpida mesmo, nos éramos muito diferentes, gostamos de coisas diferentes

– pode ser, mas tem uma coisa que ambos gostam

– o quê?

– um do outro. Vocês se amam, isso está bem claro, porque tenta fugir?

– é mais fácil fugir do que me arriscar nessa paixão, eu só não quero sofrer mais.

– mais fácil para quem? – disse abraçando a amiga

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Kagome, então ela se afastaram

– chega, agora vamos estudar!

– aí, ninguém merece...

**NOVEMBRO**

Kagome e foi bem nas provas, Sango ficou de recuperação em matemática, mas estava contente por ter se salvado de física.

O dia da viajem finalmente chegou, a família de Kagome foi deixá-la no aeroporto. Sango também os acompanhou. Como chegaram cedo ainda tinham muito tempo para as despedidas

–oh, minha filha... tão nova e indo para tão longe

–ai mamãe, não é tão longe assim – a mulher fez uma cara de contradição – tá talvez um pouquinho.

–Sr. Kurumada, por favor, cuide bem da minha filhinha

–não precisa se preocupar senhora Higurashi. Um hotel para Kagome já está Reservado, ela vai começar a me ajudar a partir da próxima semana e a entrevista para a faculdade já está agendada.

–mana, você vai mesmo? Eu queria que você ficasse, você vem para o natal?

–eu vou tentar, mas é que nesse começo eu tenho que aprender mais algumas coisas. Se eu não conseguir no natal, no ano novo eu venho

–legal.

–ainda temos um tempo, então vou checar as passagens, acho que nosso vôo vai atrasar.

A mãe de Kagome olha no relógio.

–nossa, acho que não vamos poder esperar seu vôo decolar, sinto muito querida

–não tem problema, podem ir. Quando eu chegar lá eu ligo.

–adeus, e vê se liga mesmo

–tchau

Ela abraça a mãe e o irmão, depois abarca Sango que fala em seu ouvido

–nem acredito que você vai embora.

–vai ser por pouco tempo e sempre vai existir o msn

–o Miroku mandou um abraço

–manda outro para ele, adeus

Eles então foram embora. Kagome ficou só, até que viu um conhecido de cabelos prateados vindo em sua direção, seu coração começa a acelerar.

–eu não acredito – falou surpresa, mas não zangada

–então vai mesmo? – perguntou Inuyasha

–eu tô aqui, né? Como você sabia que era hoje o dia?

–Sango me contou

–só podia ser... olha se veio...

–eu só queria te trazer isso

Disse entregando uma caixa de presente

–para mim? – perguntou curiosa

–tô dando para você, vai, abre.

Ela desconfia um pouco, mas abre o presente e olha para ele intrigada.

–tem certeza? Certo que eu disse que gostava de folhas de cerejeira, mas tinha que me dar uma caixa repleta de pétalas?

–não seja boba, olhe em volta, lá no fundo.

Ela então enfia a mão procurando alguma coisa, ela sente algo macio e quando puxa para fora da caixa ela vê um ursinho marrom com uma gravata borboleta vermelha.

–mas... isso... esse...

–...TED, o motivo de toda a minha vergonha, e agora é seu.

–quê? Não, eu não posso... você tem ele desde pequeno

–pode sim, vai cuidar melhor dele do que eu

Kagome olhou para o bichinho, o urso era lindo, tinha sido lavado e estava com uma leve costura, escondida, em baixo do braço

–inu eu...

–KAGOME – ela ouviu Kurumada chamar seu nome

–vai, tão te chamando

–eu... – Kagome não tinha mais certeza de nada, ela não esperava rever Inuyasha e nem que esse encontro significasse alguma coisa para ela.

Ele a abraça

–adeus Kagome – ele sente o coração dela disparar em contato com os corpos e se afasta dela depois.

Ela vai até o Kurumada, empurrando a bagagem no carrinho e segurando a caixa na outra mão, desde o abraço de Inuyasha tudo o que o seu corpo fazia era como se estivesse no automático, naquele momento ela percebera que talvez nunca mais o visse, naquele momento ela percebeu que o perderia para sempre.

Eles passaram por todos os processos do avião, e já estavam devidamente instalados nas poltronas, tinha poucas pessoas dentro do avião e o piloto estava tendo problemas para conseguir a autorização da Torre.

Kagome esta sentada, olhando a caixinha e pensando no que estava acontecendo

–você gosta dele, por que não pára e o perdoa de vez, não cometa os mesmo erros que eu – disse Kurumada

–é tarde para tentar acertar alguma coisa – disse sem encará-lo

–como você mesma disse uma vez, 'nunca é tarde para fazer a coisa certa', foi você que me ensinou isso

–é diferente. Naquela época sua noiva só queira fazer uma especialização fora, você achou que ela não queria mais o casamento, desmarcou tudo. A única coisa que fiz, foi convencê-lo a ir procurá-la.

–é, me convenceu muito tempo depois, você me fez entender o que ela queria, me Fez admitir que eu estava errado, o resultado disso é que daqui a 2 anos a especialização acaba e vamos poder enfim nos casar – disse mostrando a aliança no dedo – Não espere esse tempo, não faça como eu, siga seu conselho e vá atrás dele. – ele dá um sorriso para ela

Inuyasha foi para o bar do aeroporto, bebia só uma soda, estava dirigindo, mas não tinha coragem de sair dali, queria saber se realmente a perderia. Quando terminou virou-se para o telão e viu o número do avião de Kagome decolando.

–"agora acabou"

Ele paga a conta e vai para a casa de Miroku, ele e Sango estavam estudando para a recuperação. Ele estava muito desanimado e os companheiros tentavam animá-lo

–não fica assim Inuyasha, ela disse que talvez voltasse no natal ou ano novo.

–que animador

–calma, primo, vai ver, quando menos esperar ela tá de volta

–como fui idiota, devia ter tentado falar com ela ao invés de sair com aquela garota

–não adianta mais chorar, você já tá aí a 2 horas reclamando, vá para casa estudar, segunda tem recuperação de física. E não se preocupe ela disse que tentaria voltar no natal.

–natal? Muito animador. E você ainda vem me lembrar dessa recuperação? Justo física? justo a matéria dela?

Inuyasha foi para casa irritado, perdera Kagome e ainda estava de recuperação, não só em física, mas na opinião dele a pior de todas

Quando ele chegou viu a porta destrancada, mas sua mãe tinha plantão, ele achou que ela tivesse esquecido. Subiu para o quarto e encontrou sob a cama o seu urso em volta de pétalas de cerejeira. Ele entrou e fechou a porta.

–mas, como...você demorou hein?

–kA... kA...

–kagome, qual é? Já esqueceu meu nome?

–como? O avião foi embora, ele decolou...

–se viu, ele foi... – disse se aproximando dele e pondo suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele e sorrindo sedutoramente - ... agora, se estou aqui, é por que não fui. – disse beijando levemente nos lábios – eu não te ensinei que um corpo não pode ocupar dois lugares ao mesmo tempo no espaço?

–você está mesmo aqui, não consigo acreditar

Ela então dá outro beijo mais apaixonado,

–acredita agora? Acabei desistindo porque mesmo que eu fuja, vou continuar te amando, porque mesmo que eu tentasse esquecer, essa é a verdade... eu te amo Inuyasha Taisho, mesmo sendo esse ogro, convencido, metido a bonitão e obcecado por futebol

–tão inteligente, mas demorou tanto para se dar conta, mas eu também te amo, apesar de ser uma CDF, rata de biblioteca e que _tinha_ péssimo gosto para homens – falou provocando

–me perdoa pela demora?

–só fizer um acordo comigo... – ela se surpreendeu – me ajuda a passar da recuperação e me caso com você.

–nossa os acordos tão ficando mais caros. Tudo bem, mas tem que fazer _exatamente o que eu mandar_ – falou provocando mais ainda

–e eu num faço sempre

Disse enlaçando a cintura da garota e beijando-a profundamente.

**..x-FIM-x..**

**00o00o00**

Esse foi o cap final, espero que tenham gostado

Agradecimentos especiais a todos que mandaram reviews:

Lory Higurashi

Helidiana

danda jabur

Khigurashi

Rapha-chan

** AdamoNaruto,**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews e a todos que adicionaram aos favoritos!**

**Espero reviews para saber o que acharam do final da fic, obg**

**bjos! :D**


End file.
